Tornado & Friends Mainline Adventures Series 3
by DanBarr1704
Summary: Thought it was over? Well T&FMLA is back for one last hurrah! Hope you enjoy my third series of episodes and please review. As a thank you to my readers, here's a bonus episode for you. Warning - it contains romance and's not really suitable for little ones.
1. Devlin Flops

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a Great Western tank engine gets boastful, we meet a new diesel character and the trucks have a little sing song.**

Episode 49: Devlin Flops

Hawksworth the GWR 9400 0-6-0 tank engine, no.9466, is very proud of being from the Great Western heritage. He'd talk endlessly about it from time to time. However, he'd also work hard and he'd often make everything go like clockwork. It was a splendid day today. The trucks and coaches were behaving well as Hawksworth shunted them into their proper places. The passengers had even stopped grumbling because the coaches were being brought in on time. The other engines were grumbling however because they really didn't like having to bustle about.

"There're two ways of doing things." Hawksworth would tell them, "The Great Western way or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and…"

"Don't we know it!" groaned Union of South Africa, Tangmere and Galatea as Hawksworth puffed past them.

"I for one am getting so sick and tired of Hawksworth and his so called 'Great Western' way!" fumed Galatea.

"I have to agree with you there Galatea!" replied Union of South Africa, "It's getting very, very annoying! Why can't he just shut the freaking hell up for once!"

"Now take it easy girls." said Tangmere calmly, "Though little Hawksworth does boast, he means well and I know he'd never do or say anything harsh against us." Galatea and Union of South Africa glared at Tangmere as if to say 'yeah right'. Tangmere just turned away red faced, probably wishing she'd just said nothing.

One morning, Hawksworth was glad though to hear when another engine was brought in to help out with the shunting. Not surprisingly though, it was another diesel engine. Now, the Fat Directors mainline had already got three shunting diesels: Korra the Class 11, Claire the Class 12 and Tennille the Class 08. Well this recently brought in shunting diesel was a Class 09. He purred smoothly into the sidings towards the engines. The Fat Director introduced him.

"Here's Devlin. I've agreed to give him a trial." he announced, "He needs to learn so please teach him Hawksworth." And he then walked away.

"Good morning." purred Devlin in an oily voice, "Pleased to meet you Hawksworth. Is that Galatea, the LMS Jubilee no.45699, Tangmere, the SR Battle of Britain no.34067, and Union of South Africa, the LNER A4 no.60009 to? I'm very delighted to meet such famous engines." Hawksworth didn't reply, there was something about this diesel telling him that Devlin just couldn't be trusted, must've been the way he spoke with that oily voice of his. So Hawksworth just decided to puff away with Devlin following. The three silly big engines meanwhile were flattered by Devlin's words…well two of them were.

"He has very good manners." murmured Galatea and Union of South Africa, "We're pleased to have him in our yard."

"Did you girls hear that, he called us famous, can you believe it?" smiled Galatea.

"I know Galatea." agreed Union of South Africa, "That was so very flattering."

"You know something you two." said Tangmere worryingly, "As flattering as those words sounded, I'm starting to have my doubts about him."

Hawksworth meanwhile was having his own doubts.

"Come on!" he called as he puffed along. Devlin didn't respond and just purred after him.

They soon arrived at the yards where they were needed for their days shunting work. Devlin then spoke.

"Your worthy fat…"

"Mr George Walkers to you!" ordered Hawksworth. Devlin looked hurt but continued.

"Your worthy Mr George Walkers thinks I need to learn. Well he's very much mistaken because we Class 09 diesels don't need to learn as we know everything. All we do's come into a yard and immediately improve it. We're what's known as 'revolutionary'."

"Oh!" huffed Hawksworth indignantly, "Well then, if you're revo…thing-a-gummy, perhaps you'd like to collect my trucks while I go and fetch the coaches for Union of South Africa's next train!" And with that he steamed off in a huff. Devlin, delighted to show off, purred away.

When Hawksworth returned to the yard, he saw Devlin trying to take some trucks from a siding. These trucks were old and empty and they'd not been touched and/or used for a long time, so it was no surprise then that Devlin found them hard to move.

PULL!

PUSH!

BACKWARDS!

FORWARDS!

"Oh-wee-oh!" the trucks groaned, "We can't! We won't!" Hawksworth watched with interest and he had a big smirk on his face. Devlin had now really lost patience.

"GRRRRR!" he roared. He then gave a great heave! The trucks jerked forward!

"Oh-oh!" they squeaked, "We can't! We won't!" Some of their brakes suddenly snapped and the gears got jammed in the sleepers! Devlin roared louder and gave one last great heave. This time though he broke the coupling and he ended up shooting forward.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Hawksworth. He was loving what he was seeing. Devlin recovered and tried to push the trucks back but they wouldn't move. Hawksworth meanwhile had run quietly round the yard to fetch the other trucks and once he'd fetched them he puffed up alongside Devlin.

"Thank you for arranging these Devlin." he said, "I must go now."

"Don't you want this lot?" asked Devlin.

"No thank you." replied Hawksworth.

Devlin gulped. "And I've taken all this trouble. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me." answered Hawksworth. "And besides, you were having such fun being rev…whatever it was you said, goodbye." And on that note, he whistled away. Devlin was left seething.

"GRRRRR!"

Devlin had to help the workmen clear up the mess as he brought the breakdown crane on the scene. He was absolutely hating it though, especially because all the watching trucks were laughing and singing rudely at him.

_Trucks and waiting in the yard;_

_Tackling them with ease'll,_

"_Show the world what I can do";_

_Gaily boasts the diesel._

_In and out he creeps about,_

_Like a big black weasel._

_When he pulls the wrong trucks out -_

_Pop goes the diesel!_

"GRRRRR!" growled Devlin. He then scuttled away to sulk in the shed.

**And that's episode 49 done and episode 1 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Pop Goes the Diesel'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	2. Aspersions

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we witness the birth of the 3D's catchphrase in this series, Devlin makes a devious plan and Hawksworth feels tired out.**

Episode 50: Aspersions

Devlin the new diesel engine was sulking. The trucks just wouldn't stop singing rudely at him since his little moment with those old trucks in the previous episode. Hawksworth was horrified by this when he found out what was going on.

"Shut up!" he ordered as he bumped some trucks hard right in front of Union of South Africa, Tangmere and Galatea as Devlin whirred up alongside him, "I'm sorry our trucks are being rude to you Devlin." Devlin was still furious though.

"This' all your fault Hawksworth!" he accused, "You made the trucks laugh at me!"

"Oh that's just a load of nonsense Devlin!" snorted Tangmere, "Hawksworth would never do something like that! We engines all have our differences but we never talk about those differences to the trucks! I mean, doing such a thing would be just, just…"

"Disgraceful!" said Union of South Africa.

"Disgusting!" put in Galatea.

"Despicable!" finished Tangmere. Hawksworth was very grateful for all the support he was receiving from the three big engines but Devlin was now seething inside. He really hated Hawksworth now with a vengeance and he wanted the Great Western tank engine to be sent away, so he made a devious plan. He'd decided that he was going to tell lies about Hawksworth.

The next day, Devlin was putting his devious plan into operation as he was speaking to the trucks in the yard.

"I see you like jokes." he said to them, "You made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed. In fact, you know something, Hawksworth told me a joke about Union of South Africa. I'll whisper it." And that's what he did. He also whispered jokes he claimed that Hawksworth said about Tangmere and Galatea.

"Don't tell the three big engines that it was me who told you." he finished as he sniggered away.

"Hahaha!" guffawed the trucks, "Those three big engines will be very angry with Hawksworth when they hear about this. Lets tell them and pay Hawksworth out for bumping us!" The trucks laughed rudely at the three big engines as they went by.

"Oi, what's the big idea?!" asked Union of South Africa.

"What's so funny?!" asked Galatea.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Tangmere. That afternoon, the three big engines were resting in some sidings in the yards and it was there where they found out why the trucks were laughing rudely at them. Hawksworth had told tales about them to the trucks.

"Disgraceful!" fumed Union of South Africa.

"Disgusting!" huffed Galatea.

"Despicable!" seethed Tangmere, "We quite simply just cannot allow this!" The three big engines consulted together. And eventually, they came to an agreement.

"Yes." they said, "Since he did it to us, we're going to do it to him and see how he likes it."

Meanwhile, Hawksworth was feeling well and truly tired out. He was just bringing in some trucks into the same yards the three big engines were in though he had to go all the way to the other end of the yard. He was feeling exhausted because the trucks had been nothing but troublesome all throughout the journey. He shunted them into place and puffed away wanting a rest in the sidings. However, when he got to the sidings, he found the three big engines barging his way.

"Hoooooosh!" wheeshed the big engines and they blew steam right into the exhausted face of Hawksworth, "Keep out!"

"Stop fooling!" said Hawksworth, "I'm tired!"

"So are we!" hissed the three big engines, "We're tired of you! We like Devlin! We don't like you because you tell tales about us to the trucks!" Hawksworth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?! I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

The Fat Director arrived on the scene onboard a still blue painted Tornado because her repaint had been rescheduled with a new date that was yet to be confirmed, in order to stop the noise.

"Hawksworth called me a galloping sausage!" spluttered Union of South Africa.

This was Tornado's chance to have some fun. "Well your roof does have the curving shape of a sausage." she said cheekily and quietly.

"Rusty red scrap iron!" hissed Galatea.

"Well you were a piece of scrap when you were preserved and you're painted red so that title suits you perfectly."

"I'm on square wheels!" fumed Tangmere.

"Well you do have a square body so it does kind of make sense."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP TORNADO!" Hawksworth and the three engines shouted. Tornado frowned hurtfully.

"Anyways, well Hawksworth?!" asked the Fat Director crossly. Hawksworth considered.

"I only wish sir." he said gravely, "That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits…"

"A-ahe-ahem!"

"He made trucks laugh at us!" accused the three big engines. The Fat Director recovered because he'd been trying not to burst out laughing himself.

"Did you make the trucks laugh at them Hawksworth?" he asked.

"Certainly not sir! No steam engine would be as mean as that!" answered Hawksworth. Just then, Devlin lurked up.

"Now Devlin, you've heard what Hawksworth said. What's your response to that?" asked the Fat Director.

"I can't understand it sir, to think that Hawksworth of all engines. I'm dreadfully greave sir but know nothing." Devlin said to him innocently although he was still speaking in his oily voice.

"I see." thought the Fat Director as Devlin squirmed in the hope that he didn't, "I'm sorry Hawksworth but you must go and work with my mainline engines currently residing on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway for a while. I know they'll all be happy to see you…well, at least I hope they'll all be happy to see you."

"As you wish sir." Hawksworth sighed as a small tear appeared in the corner of his left eye. Knowing that the Fat Director had made his decision from which he would never be able to answer back to, Hawksworth trundled sadly away, the cold and hard stare of Union of South Africa, Tangmere and Galatea following him as he went. Devlin meanwhile had an enormous smirk of triumph on his face. His devious plan had worked and he was now finally rid of that stupid Great Western tank engine. But what'll happen next, how will Hawksworth get on at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway? Well that's another story.

**And that's episode 50 and episode 2 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Dirty Work'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	3. A Visit To the Barbers

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Sir Nigel Gresley's not pleased, Repton's full of praise and Eric Treacy makes an offer.**

Episode 51: A Visit to the Barbers

Hawksworth the GWR 9400 0-6-0 tank engine puffed sadly into Whitby station. The Green Knight was there getting ready for a return passenger journey back down the North Yorkshire Moors railway.

"It's not fair Green Knight." Hawksworth complained, "Devlin has been telling lies about me and made the Fat Director and all the engines think I'm horrid."

The Green Knight smiled. "I know you aren't little Hawksworth and so does the Fat Director, you wait and see." he assured, "Now follow me to Grosmont, we've got some work for you to do." The Green Knight whistled out of Whitby station with Hawksworth following. When they arrived at Grosmont, the owner of the North Yorkshire Moors Railway welcomed Hawksworth warmly and told him that he'll be starting work tomorrow. When the next morning came, once Hawksworth knew what he had to do, he was soon really beginning to enjoy himself. He already knew the Green Knight and he was starting to get on with fellow mainline registered engines currently working on the line: Pocket Rocket, Eric Treacy, Repton and Thompson. Unfortunately though, he was finding it hard to get along with Sir Nigel Gresley. As Hawksworth was shunting coaches into Pickering station for Sir Nigel Gresley's first train, the LNER A4 no.60007 was watching and he wasn't pleased to see the little GWR tank engine. Hawksworth ignored the disgusted look though and tried to be friendly with him.

"Hello Sir Nigel." he smiled, "Here're your coaches for your morning train to Whitby."

"Humph!" snorted Sir Nigel Gresley, "You expect me to be friendly with you after what you called my sister?!"

"Oh shut up SNG!" called Repton who was watching from the nearby yard, "Hawksworth explained the situation to us and I for one firmly believe he's innocent!"

"Thanks Repton." smiled Hawksworth as he puffed next to Repton and they watched Sir Nigel Gresley couple up to the coaches, "I suppose now I'd better get your coaches ready Repton." So Hawksworth puffed away to fetch the coaches but he couldn't actually bring them into the station until Sir Nigel Gresley had left. Once Hawksworth had brought Repton's coaches into the yard, Sir Nigel Gresley was just leaving with his coaches. As he approached the watching engines, Repton knew what he was going to do next.

"Sir Nigel don't you dare…"

WHEESH!

"…wheesh steam into Hawksworth's face!" Hawksworth coughed the smoke and steam away and sighed heavily. "Don't worry Hawksworth, I'm sure SNG will forgive you once he finds out the truth." Hawksworth smiled weakly, he was happy to have such a great friend like the SR Schools Class no.30926. With Sir Nigel Gresley gone, Hawksworth pushed Repton's coaches into Pickering station and went to fetch one more set of coaches for Pocket Rocket. Once Hawksworth brought the final set of coaches into the yard, Repton was just leaving Pickering station.

"Thank you Hawksworth, keep up the good work!" she whistled as she puffed away. Hawksworth smiled proudly as he brought the coaches for Pocket Rocket into the station. With the coaches in position, Pocket Rocket reversed in and was very pleased.

"You're doing very well here Hawksworth." she praised, "Keep it up."

"Thanks Pocket Rocket." smiled Hawksworth. Just then, the guard blew his whistle. Pocket Rocket whistled back and also gave a friendly toot to Hawksworth as she left. Hawksworth felt very proud as he went to take on more water.

Later that morning, Hawksworth was having some fun shunting some trucks in the yards outside Grosmont.

"Oh-oh-oh!" groaned the trucks as they were pushed and shunted about. Thompson was watching and the LNER B1 no.61264 was rather enjoying what he was seeing.

"I don't think those trucks will be wanting to push us about for quite a while when we use them on gala days thanks to you Hawksworth." he said as he puffed out of Grosmont station with his coaches. When Hawksworth had finished shunting he was resting in the station siding. Just then, Eric Treacy puffed in with some other trucks. The LMS Black 5 no.45428 wanted to give Hawksworth the chance of returning to work on the mainline.

"Hey Hawksworth, I'm taking this goods train out onto the mainline. How'd you like to be my back engine?" he asked.

"Oh certainly Eric." replied Hawksworth as he reversed out of the siding and was coupled up to the back of the train bunker first. Eric Treacy led the train out of Grosmont, through Whitby and out onto the mainline. They soon started to climb a hill. This was perfect time for the trucks as they were now started to be silly, heavy and noisy, so Eric Treacy and Hawksworth had to work hard pushing and pulling the train up the hill. At last, they reached the top.

"Goodbye!" whistled Hawksworth as he somehow uncoupled himself from the train and gently rolled over the crossing to the other line. Hawksworth loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, he heard something. It was a guards warning whistle. The trucks from Eric Treacy's train were loose and were racing down the hill.

"Hoorah, hoorah, hoorah!" laughed the trucks, "We've broken away, we've broken away! Chase him, bump him, throw him off the rails!" they yelled. Hawksworth and his footplate crew heard them from behind.

"Hurry Hawksworth, hurry!" called the driver. They raced along the line but the trucks were catching up.

"As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually!"

The trucks had now caught Hawksworth and were pushing him along. However, the driver was gaining control. "Another clear mile and we'll do it!" He then looked up ahead. "Oh glory, look at that!" Pitchford Hall was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead and she was going to stop at the water tower a few metres in front of her. Any minute there could be a crash!

"It's up to you now Hawksworth!" called the driver. Hawksworth put every ounce of weight and steam against the trucks.

"It's too late!" Hawksworth groaned and he shut his eyes. He then veered into a siding. He opened his eyes to find that a barber shop was up ahead at the end of the line. The barber was inside his shop busily shaving a customer completely unaware of what was about to happen next.

"Why would someone open a barber shop on the end of a railway line!" screamed Hawksworth, and with a loud CRASH, he smashed through the barber shop wall. Everyone inside the barber shop wasn't hurt but shocked. Apparently, the silly trucks had knocked their guard of his brake van and left him far behind after he'd whistled the warning. The trucks didn't care though, they were feeling very pleased with themselves. Hawksworth caught his breath before speaking.

"Beg pardon sir!" he gasped, "Excuse my intrusion!"

"No I won't!" said the barber, "You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you!" And with that, he lathered Hawksworth's lower face with shaving foam. Poor Hawksworth. Pitchford Hall had witnessed the accident and the GWR Hall no.4953 was rather worried.

"Cor blimey, I hope Hawksworth's ok. I'd better send for help." And she set off to find help. Help arrived that afternoon when Clun Castle brought the breakdown crane and Prairie had brought the workmen and the engines themselves helped pull the trucks away. Prairie had also brought the Fat Director who walked into the badly damaged barber shop to talk to the barber.

"I don't like engines hopping through my walls!" fumed the barber.

"I appreciate your feelings." said the Fat Director, "But you must know that this engine and his crew have prevented a serious accident. It was a very close err…shave."

"Oh." said the barber, "Oh, excuse me!" He filled a jar of water to wash Hawksworth's face and rinse the shaving foam off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were being a brave engine."

"That's alright sir." replied Hawksworth, "I didn't know that either."

"You were very brave indeed." said the Fat Director as he and the barber headed outside, "I'm proud of you."

The Fat Director watched the rescue operation as Prairie attempted to pull Hawksworth out of the wreckage.

"Come on Prairie!" Clun Castle rooted, "You can do it! That's it, keep going!" The GWR Castle no.7029 continued to cheer the GWR 4575 no.5521/L.150, on until eventually, Prairie managed to pull Hawksworth free. The Fat Director then had more news for him.

"And when you're properly washed and mended, you're coming home." he said.

"Home sir? Do you mean the yard?" asked Hawksworth.

"Of course." replied the Fat Director.

"But sir they don't like me, they like Devlin." said Hawksworth worryingly.

"Not now," smiled the Fat Director, "I never believed Devlin so I've sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back."

And he was right. When he returned to the yards a few days later once he was mended, there was a really rousing welcome for Hawksworth the GWR 9400 0-6-0 tank engine!

**And that's episode 51 and episode 3 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'A Close Shave'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	4. To A High Gloss for Passengers

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - City of Truro makes his return to the series, Oliver Cromwell's complaining and George Stephenson's angry.**

Episode 52: To a High Gloss for Passengers

Natalie is the 13-year-old daughter of one of the Fat Directors mainlines guards. She always wanted to help her father and his fellow staff in any way possible to aid work on the mainline whether it be cleaning the engines or assisting in the repair shops. One day she was working on the recently returned to mainline working City of Truro with polish and a rag. City of Truro was snoozing happily in the siding but Natalie wanted to talk.

"Wake up lazybones." she said, "Your paintwork and brass's completely filthy, aren't you ashamed that you don't look picture perfect?"

"No." yawned City of Truro sleepily, "You're just an old fusspot." And then he closed his eyes. He was thinking about life in the old days before steam disappeared from British Railways back in 1968. He'll never forget and he'll never forgive that damn report from Dr Beeching. Things were seemingly so much better back then. He'll always be full of praise for the Fat Director for bringing back the old days in his mind as there're now more steam engines working passenger and goods trains than diesels. Nowadays it was like being back in the 1950s only with the introduction diesels and of course Tornado. Just then, Natalie interrupted him again.

"Don't you want to look your best for when Flying Scotsman returns to the mainline?" she asked.

City of Truro wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. "What, when?!"

"Soon, daddy told me. I'm going now." said Natalie.

"No, Natalie wait!" cried City of Truro, "Do I really look alright, please polish me again!"

"Now who's an old fusspot." laughed Natalie and she set to work at once. She rubbed City of Truro down with the polish and the rag. Whenever City of Truro closed his eyes now, it wasn't because he was sleepy, it was because he was relaxing. Natalie was soon finished and City of Truro's paintwork and brass was now sparkling brightly against the sunshine and he was delighted.

"Who's a good looking engine then?" asked Natalie.

"I am!" replied City of Truro happily, "Thank you so much Natalie." Natalie smiled and began to leave. Just then, Oliver Cromwell arrived and he was jealous.

"Aren't you going to polish me to?" he asked.

"Sorry not today, I'm going now because I've got to go and help the local refreshment lady. We've got to get the refreshments ready for the passengers that'll be on City of Truro's train this afternoon. Never mind Ollie." she replied and she left.

However, the BR Standard Class 7 Britannia no.70013 did mind. "It's just not fair!" he complained, "Flying Scotsman and Mallard get records, George Stephenson gets new valve gear, Princess Elizabeth gets royal approval, passengers get refreshments while I'm not even polished!" Of course this wasn't true but Oliver Cromwell just didn't believe it because he felt he'd been working too much and wasn't getting enough rest. And the more the morning progressed the more he grew sulkier and sulkier.

"No wonder he's often referred to as 'Angry Ollie' with loss of temper behaviour like that." thought City of Truro as he puffed away to collect his coaches.

That afternoon, Oliver Cromwell's driver received some bad news over the phone from up the line. He rushed over to Oliver Cromwell to deliver this bad news.

"One of City of Truro's coaches has come off the rails!" called Oliver Cromwell's driver, "We must take the workmen to the scene of the accident right away!"

Oliver Cromwell was still sulking though. "All this extra work." he huffed, "It wears a proud engine like me out!"

"Rubbish, now quit complaining and lets get on with it shall we?!" said the driver angrily as he made his way into the cab with the fireman following. With Oliver Cromwell fired up but still not happy, he collected the workmen and set off to the scene of the accident.

The derailed coach was right in the middle of City of Truro's train so he'd carried on with the rest of his journey with the front coaches. Luckily though, no passengers were hurt during the derailment. When Oliver Cromwell arrived on the scene, he reversed into the siding next to the derailed coach with the workmen. He then left the workmen to sort out the derailed coach just as George Stephenson arrived with the breakdown crane. The LMS Black 5 no.44767 noticed Oliver Cromwell being coupled up to the rear coaches.

"Make sure those rear of the train passengers arrive on time Ollie." George Stephenson said. Oliver Cromwell didn't reply, he just snorted huffily. When he was coupled up to the coaches, Oliver Cromwell started taking the passengers in the rear coaches home. However, his mood still wasn't improving though as he was continuously sulking all the way along the journey.

"I get no rest, I get no rest." he muttered angrily to himself. Oliver Cromwell made the journey very difficult. He was short of steam so his driver stopped the train and waited a while in the hope of raising more. However, Oliver Cromwell simply refused to try.

"We'll keep our passengers waiting." said his driver impatiently. This just added fuel to Oliver Cromwell's fire, by which I mean anger.

"You always think about the passengers and never about me!" he seethed. It wasn't long before Oliver Cromwell had built up enough steam to set of again. However, he was still furious and grumpy.

"I'm overworked and I'm not going to stand for it!" He was soon beginning to cross a bridge.

"Come on Ollie!" called his driver, "One more effort and you can have a rest and a drink at the station!" Suddenly, Oliver Cromwell was very rude. He just simply came to a stop on the bridge.

"Keep your own station, I'm staying here!" he hissed. And he did to. Princess Elizabeth was sent to fetch Oliver Cromwell and the train and bring them to the station. The LMS Princess Royal no.46201 was very angry with her friend.

"Your Princess's not very happy with you Oliver Cromwell! I sincerely hope you're proud of yourself!" she fumed. Oliver Cromwell didn't reply as Princess Elizabeth began to pull him and the coaches to the station. Not a single word was said between the two engines during the remainder of the journey. Princess Elizabeth soon brought Oliver Cromwell and the passengers into the station, but they arrived during sunset. All the furious passengers departed from the coaches and almost immediately told the stationmaster about Oliver Cromwell's rude behaviour. The stationmaster then made a phone call to the Fat Director who told him that he was going to have a word with Oliver Cromwell later that evening.

When evening came and the sky was dark, Oliver Cromwell was resting indignantly in a siding when the Fat Director walked up to him. He had a very angry look on his face.

"From what I've heard about today you've been a very naughty engine indeed Oliver Cromwell!" he boomed, "Remember this for next time, no passengers means no polish!"

"No polish means no passengers." Oliver Cromwell muttered thoughtfully to himself. He really does need to learn to keep his mouth shut when necessary doesn't he?

**And that's episode 52 and episode 4 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Passengers and Polish'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	5. Be Useful

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we see that this episode has a rather long title, the vicar holds a garden party and Roberto gets bogged down.**

Episode 53: Be Useful

Amara the traction engine knows that she's old fashioned but quite frankly, she simply just didn't care because she also knows that she's really useful just like her friend Sherwood Forester the LMS Black 5 no.45231. Early one sunny morning, Amara was chuffing about the vicarage orchard, she had some important news for Sherwood Forester. When Sherwood Forester arrived at the orchard, Amara chuffed over to her friend to deliver the important news.

"The vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea. So he's holding a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip." she chattered to her friend, "I'm going to be the star attraction by giving rides to all the visitors. The vicar's putting up posters all about it."

"I'd like to help to." sighed Sherwood Forester, "But without my rails I wouldn't be of much use at a garden party." And she puffed away. It was a beautiful day but Sherwood Forester was feeling rather worried. As she puffed along the countryside with her morning goods train, thoughts of the garden party were locked in her mind.

"I wish there was something I could do for the garden party." she said, "I'd like to be helpful like Amara."

Her driver laughed. "You're useful in your own way old girl." he assured his engine, "And that's on the railway." As much as Sherwood Forester was thankful for those words from her driver, she still wished she could do something for the party though.

However, the next morning, it was the turn of Amara to look disappointed because she now had some bad news for Sherwood Forester.

"The vicars been so busy, he forgot to put up the posters." Amara explained, "Now no one will know about the party."

Just then, Sherwood Forester had a brilliant idea. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." she assured as she began to explain her plan, "The vicar can paste his posters on my cab and coaches so wherever I go, they'll go to."

"Well done Sherwood Forester!" congratulated her driver, "I'm sure the Fat Director will agree with that brilliant plan." As indeed he did when the plan was explained to him. Sherwood Forester then spend the day going up and down the mainline collecting her passengers who almost immediately laid their attention on the posters.

"Look!" they all called out, "The vicar's holding a garden party, we must go to that!"

Later that day, Amara was resting in the orchard shed when Roberto rolled by on the road that ran alongside the shed.

"Hello Amara. Why are you dozing in there like an old stick-in-the-mud?" he asked.

"I'm not dozing, I'm resting!" replied Amara and she then told Roberto about the vicars garden party.

"I'll be there to." boasted Amara, "I'm not to sure that people will want to ride with an old traction engine like you when they can travel in a smart bus like me." And Roberto revved away. Amara rolled her eyes indignantly.

The day of the garden party arrived. Unfortunately though, it had rained heavily during the night and the orchard ground was very soggy. Amara was determined however.

"Rain and mud isn't going to spoil my day!" she said.

"No indeed Amara." agreed her driver, "We'll stay on the road and then we won't get bogged down." The driver then hopped onboard Amara and started her up. With Amara's engine whirring, the traction engine rolled out of the orchard shed and towards the garden party. When she arrived, she found her cart waiting for her. They brought in a cart for Amara to use since it can carry more visitors and was more comfortable than the previous method of having a wooden seat bolted to Amara's bunker. With Amara in position, her driver began to hitch her up to the cart. While he was doing this, Amara watched all the visitors at the party.

"It's nice to see that everyone's having a great time." she said, "I wonder of enough money has been raised for the children's seaside trip yet?" she wondered.

"Well Amara, we can only hope so." said her driver just as he finished hitching Amara to the cart. Amara was soon trundling happily up and down the quiet country lane carrying lots and lots of laughing children. She was just turning a corner when she heard Roberto.

"Hello old timer!" he said, "I'm bringing in more visitors for the party, Sherwood Forester's idea really is working!" He then revved past. Amara smiled, gave Roberto a friendly whistle and carried on down the lane before turning back towards the orchard. Then there was trouble…

"Help! I'm stuck!" shouted Roberto. The problem was that his wheels had well and truly sunken deeply into the orchard mud. With the alarm raised, Michelle the tractor was sent to help Amara rescue Roberto from the mud. When Michelle arrived on the scene, she was surprised to see Roberto in the situation he was in.

"You do know that I'm the one who's supposed to be plowing fields right Roberto?" Michelle laughed.

"Oh ha-bloody-ha!" huffed Roberto.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get you out." smiled Michelle as she ran round and joined Amara on the road. Workmen attached one end of some strong rope to Michelle and the other end to Roberto. With the strong rope attached, Amara watched as Michelle slowly and carefully began to pull Roberto clear of the mud and back onto the road.

"This'll teach Roberto a thing or two." Amara chauffeured to herself. Roberto was soon clear of the mud and back onto the road.

"Thank you Michelle." smiled Roberto.

"You're welcome Roberto." replied Michelle.

"And Amara, I'm sorry about what I said to you." added Roberto, "You're not a stick-in-the-mud at all."

"No, but you were." smiled Amara, "Even if it was just for a little while."

That evening, Sherwood Forester was relaxing in the yards when the vicar arrived to see her and her driver. The vicar shook hands with the driver.

"Thank you so much for your brilliant idea about the posters." he said, "Hundreds of people paid to come to the party. We've raised more than enough money for the children."

"You're most welcome vicar." replied the driver.

"Yes indeed, I'm always happy to help, especially when it comes to the children." added a smiling Sherwood Forester, she was very pleased.

"I just don't know what to do with the spare money now." said the vicar.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something for the benefit of the children." replied Sherwood Forester. As for Amara, well she went happily to sleep that night thinking of all the children who'll now be able to go on that trip and get to the seaside at last.

**And that's episode 53 and episode 5 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	6. A Lucky Day for Braunton

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Bittern races past, Korra and Claire are teasing and arguing and Duchess of Sutherland gives something to Braunton.**

Episode 54: A Lucky Day for Braunton

It was another lovely autumn morning in Great Britain. Braunton was picking up passengers at Gerrards Cross station. While the SR West Country no.34046 was waiting for the passengers to board and get off the train and for the guard to blow his whistle, she was busy daydreaming. Suddenly, Bittern raced through the station with a loud whistle.

"Coming through!" she called. Braunton was startled and was no longer daydreaming and she then saw a man on the platform waving a green handkerchief. Unfortunately though, Braunton mistook the handkerchief for a green flag. She suddenly started to puff forward before the guard had blown his whistle. Passengers were just as surprised as the guard was.

"Oi, Braunton, I haven't blown my whistle yet!" the guard shouted. Braunton heard him and quickly slammed on the brakes. As she stopped, Braunton knew that this meant she would now have to wait even longer than previously as the final set of passengers boarded the train. This also meant she was now probably going to be late.

"Oh, what bad luck." Braunton sighed. Just then, Korra and Claire whirred in double heading a goods train.

"Hehehe, that's not bad luck Braunton, isn't it Claire?" asked Korra cheekily.

"Quite right Korra." smirked Claire, "That's actually carelessness." The two shunting diesels chuckled and carried on their journey without realising that one of the crates on their trucks have bounced its way off and crash landed onto the rails. Braunton sighed heavily, she was definitely going to be late now. Once Braunton was back underway, she was hurrying to make up for lost time. As she hurried along the line, she blew her whistle. Suddenly, when the driver let go of the whistle chain, the whistle continued to blow. The driver tried to solve the problem by pulling and releasing the whistle chain again. However, again the whistle carried on blowing.

"Err, you can let go of my whistle chain now!" called Braunton.

"I have let go of the damn chain!" shouted the driver, "The whistle's stuck open!"

"Oh no! Now I know how Bittern feels!" cried Braunton as she was now having to race along the rails making up for lost time while her stuck open whistle was going to give her an almighty headache. In fact, passengers up the next station of Denham could hear the whistle in the far distance. As Braunton approached, she was thankful that this was a station she wasn't stopping at. Not only did some of the passengers film Braunton racing past, others had to cover their ears because Braunton's whistle was so loud.

"HELP!" screamed Braunton as she hurried through Denham and into the distance.

Early that afternoon, Braunton was resting in a siding after finishing her passenger train late. Her whistle had just finished being fixed so she was now relaxing her aching head. She really wasn't having a good day. Just then, Duchess of Sutherland puffed in.

"Hello Braunton, what's the matter." she asked.

"Oh Duchess, I've been running into trouble all day." moaned Braunton.

"I'm sorry to hear that Braunton, you're just having an unlucky day." said Duchess of Sutherland. Braunton thought over what Duchess of Sutherland had just told her. Maybe she really was an unlucky engine. Meanwhile, Korra and Claire were being given some strong words by the Fat Director.

"Your careless work this morning has caused, dare I say it, confusion and delay!" he boomed, "I hoped I could trust you both out on the mainline! Consider yourselves now on your last chance! Now then, to make sure that no more crates fall off your trucks, one of you is going to have to push from the back!"

"You can go to the back of the train Korra, it was your careless driving that caused the crates to bounce off."

"What?! No way! I'm not going to the back!"

"A-ahem!" huffed the Fat Director.

"Okay, okay." sighed Claire as she whirred her way towards the back of the train. Back in the sidings, Duchess of Sutherland was still trying her best to cheer Braunton up.

"Oh cheer up Braunton, you've still got your six drive wheels and a full set of pistons so you should consider yourself a very lucky engine." she said.

"I know, but today I…"

"A lot of engines used to worry about being unlucky. Some would carry a lucky charm to bring them good luck. My driver has a lucky horseshoe."

"I could do with some good luck today?" sighed Braunton.

"I'm sure my driver would agree to let you have his lucky horseshoe, won't you driver?" asked Duchess of Sutherland. Her driver agreed and he went to place the horseshoe on Braunton's left front buffer.

"Thank you Duchess, thank you so much!" smiled Braunton, "I'm sure from now on, I'm going to be super lucky!"

"That's right Braunton, I'm sure it's bound to make all the difference." replied Duchess of Sutherland. Braunton whistled as she set off out of the sidings. She suddenly suffered a brief stint of wheel slip. Without realising, the sudden jolt caused the lucky horseshoe to fall off of her buffer and land on the ground right in front of Duchess of Sutherland.

"Braunton…err, err Braunton! Oh dear." Duchess of Sutherland sighed after realising that Braunton failed to hear her calls.

The next day, Braunton was on time with her passenger train this time. And her whistle didn't get stuck open when she blew it. In fact, Braunton was having such a lovely day, that afternoon, the Fat Director entrusted him with a really important special.

"Right then Braunton, I need you to deliver this gift, from me, to my mother as it's mothers day today. She'll be waiting for you at Birmingham New Street station. I'll be meeting up with her later."

"Of course sir." whistled Braunton as she set off with the gift in her cab. As Braunton puffed along the line, she was putting all her good luck down to her lucky charm. Braunton soon arrived at Birmingham New Street station where her driver gave the Fat Directors mother her gift, which turned out to be a new sunhat.

Later, things were still going well for Braunton…but things weren't going to well for Korra and Claire. As Braunton rounded a bend, she found the two diesels stopped up ahead with Korra teetering off the rails at the front of their train.

"This' all your fault Korra!"

"No, this' all your fault Claire! You were pushing too hard from the back!"

"No, you were pulling too fast from the front!"

Braunton felt luckier when she saw the diesels so she wanted to help. "Claire, why don't you try pulling Korra back to safety?"

"I've tried that Braunton but Korra's too heavy."

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yes you are, you way tons!"

"Maybe I can pull Korra back." offered Braunton.

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Korra.

"Of course I can because I've got a lucky horseshoe."

"A lucky horseshoe, where?" asked Claire.

"It's right…" Braunton gasped when she noticed that the lucky horseshoe had disappeared. "It's gone! Oh, oh no, I'm so unlucky, I've even lost my lucky charm, oh no, oh no!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"Sorry Korra. I can't help you now." And Braunton began to puff away backwards.

"It's no good Korra. I'll have to try again on my own." So Claire tried again to try and pull her best friend Korra back onto the rails. Suddenly, there was a jolt and the train shot forward a few inches. Any further then Korra will find herself tumbling down the bank.

"Ooh, help Claire!" cried Korra.

"I'm trying!" groaned Claire, "I can't hold on much longer!"

Braunton gasped as she watched. She then made a decision. "Lucky charm or no lucky charm, Korra and Claire need my help!" So Braunton puffed forward, changed tracks, was coupled up to Claire and started to pull. The Fat Director arrived on the scene on the road on the other side of the tracks, just in time to see Braunton pull Korra back onto the rails.

"Hooray! Thank you Braunton!" cheered Korra.

"Yes, thank you Braunton." added a very relieved Claire.

The Fat Director was very impressed. "Well done Braunton, well done! You're a really useful engine!"

"Thank you sir." Braunton then gasped as she remembered something. "Err, goodbye!" And she whistled away backwards going carefully so she didn't crash. The Fat Director then turned his attention to Korra and Claire.

"It was your fault Claire, you tell him."

"You're the one who came off the rails, you tell him!"

"You pushed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" The arguing rumbled on and on. The Fat Director sighed. He could only hope that the two diesels would make up soon.

Braunton returned to the sidings. She had to tell Duchess of Sutherland that she'd lost her drivers lucky horseshoe. Braunton was thankful that Duchess of Sutherland was still there when she arrived.

"Your driver horseshoe brought me luck Duchess, it was a really lucky charm. But, I'm really sorry, I lost it!" she said sadly.

"No you didn't Braunton, my driver's holding it right now." replied Duchess of Sutherland. Braunton looked and saw the driver holding the lucky horseshoe. "When you left, you dropped it. You never had it with you in the first place."

"So, all the good luck I had earlier…on time with my passenger service and the very important special…"

"That was your own luck." Duchess of Sutherland explained, "It happens, sometimes good, sometimes bad."

"You know something Duchess, I don't think I'm going to believe in lucky charms anymore."

"Well, I don't really believe in lucky charms either. Me and my diver were just trying to cheer you up."

"Thank you Duchess because it worked." Braunton smiled.

"Well that was lucky then." The two engines laughed as Braunton puffed away. Braunton now realised that she didn't need a lucky charm to do her jobs, she just had to work hard and believe that she could be a really useful engine.

**And that's episode 54 and episode 6 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of T&F Season 17 episode **_**'Percy's Lucky Day'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	7. Plunging In, Hogwarts Style

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Mayflower reminds us of a story, Olton Hall gets hoisted into the air and Earl of Mount Edgcumbe gets the last laugh.**

Episode 55: Plunging in, Hogwarts Style

One day Earl of Mount Edgcumbe wanted to rest in the sheds at the docks, however Olton Hall was talking to Swindon and Pannier. The GWR Hall no.5972 was telling the two GWR 5700 tank engines about the time she had braved bad weather to help Tornado.

"It was raining hard and water was swirling under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on."

"Ooh Olton Hall, you really are brave." awed Swindon.

"Well, it wasn't anything really." replied Olton Hall proudly, "Water's nothing to an engine with determination."

"Tell us more Olton." pleaded Pannier. Before Olton Hall could tell them anymore though, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe whistled angrily into the shed.

"What're you engines doing here?!" he hissed to Swindon and Pannier, "This shed's for important engines so go away you silly little things!" he snorted. Swindon and Pannier felt hurt and insulted by the words from the GWR Castle no.5043 but they decided not to argue and just puffed away.

"They're not silly!" said Olton Hall angrily who'd been enjoying herself until Earl of Mount Edgcumbe showed up.

"They ARE silly and so are you!" huffed Earl of Mount Edgcumbe, 'Water's nothing to an engine with determination', huh!"

"Anyway" began Olton Hall cheekily, "I'm not afraid of water, I like it." She then puffed hastily away to the harbour singing:

"Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain!"

"No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoilt my paint and brass." huffed Earl of Mount Edgcumbe.

That afternoon, Olton Hall arrived at the harbour. She noticed Mayflower up ahead. She puffed alongside and was able to see that the LNER B1 no.61306 was looking at a board along the quay.

"Danger! We mustn't go past it." said Mayflower, "That's orders."

"Why?" asked Olton Hall.

"Danger means falling down something." Mayflower explained, "Princess Elizabeth told me the story that Tornado went passed a danger sign once and fell down a mine."

"I can't see a mine." said Olton Hall. She didn't know though that the foundations of the quay had sunk meaning that the rails were now sloping downwards into the sea.

"Stupid board!" snorted Olton Hall. She then made a plan.

The next day, Olton Hall was taking some trucks towards the harbour. While en route, she decided to put her plan into action. She whispered to the trucks.

"Will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?" she asked them. The trucks had never been asked to bump an engine before so they giggled and chatted about it.

"Driver doesn't know about my plan." chuckled Olton Hall as she carried on her journey as normal.

"On, on, on!" laughed the trucks. Olton Hall thought they were helping though. Her plan was seemingly working. She soon arrived at the harbour and remembered what was supposed to happen next in her plan.

"I'll pretend to stop at the station but the trucks will push me past the board and then I'll make them stop. I'm Hogwarts so I can do this or in fact anything else whenever I like." she smiled. However, she was so focused on her plan that she'd completely forgotten the fact that every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks. The trucks then suddenly jerked forward.

"Go on, go on!" they yelled and they bumped Olton Hall's driver and fireman off the footplate.

"Oh!" screamed Olton Hall as she found herself sliding past the board. She was now frantic.

"That's enough!" she shouted but the trucks were listening and continued to push her along the quay. Olton Hall was now going down the slope. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She then felt water on brush against her front buffer beam. Her front bogey wheels were now engulfed in sea water. The trucks soon stopped pushing her but steam was hissing out of her wet pistons. The driver and fireman had watched everything unfold before them in horror. Poor Olton Hall was sunk.

"I don't know why I bother saying that I'm associated with Hogwarts." she sighed miserably.

"Don't worry Olton, we'll go and get help!" called the driver and he and the fireman raced away to get help. It took them awhile but they finally managed to find a phone booth and telephoned the Fat Director for help. The Fat Director told them that help wasn't going to be able to arrive until that night when the tide was high. In the meantime, he was going to be on his way to the harbour to speak to Olton Hall himself. Poor Olton Hall was left waiting for what felt like hours for help, even though she was actually left waiting for just half an hour by the time her driver and fireman came back.

"Alright Olton, I'm afraid we've got some bad news." said the fireman, "I'm afraid help won't be able to arrive until high tide which will be tonight."

"What?!" cried Olton Hall.

"Also the Fat Director's on his way to speak to you as we speak." added the driver.

"Oh great." moaned Olton Hall fretfully, "I know what he's gonna want to say." That afternoon when the Fat Director did arrive onboard a luxury boat, Olton Hall had guessed correctly about what he'd wanted to say to her.

"You've been a very disobedient engine Olton Hall!"

"Please sir, get me out sir, I'm truly sorry sir." begged Olton Hall.

"Sorry Olton Hall but we cannot do that until high tide tonight! I hope this'll teach you to obey orders!" boomed the Fat Director.

"Yes sir." sighed Olton Hall. The Fat Director then departed from the scene onboard the luxury boat leaving Olton Hall to think about how much of a silly engine she'd been.

It was dark as expected that evening by the time the workmen were able to bring in floating cranes to rescue Olton Hall. Mayflower had brought the workmen onto the scene. She pulled the trucks away and then came back with two flatbeds, one for Olton Hall and the other for her tender. Even though the tender wasn't wet, it had taken a bit of damage from the trucks bumping into it. The workmen uncoupled Olton Hall from her tender and then the cranes lifted the tender onto the flatbed closest to them. The workmen had a bit of trouble attaching the cranes chains to Olton Hall herself because of the sea. They eventually managed though and the cranes hoisted her into the air and carefully placed her onto the other flatbed that was closest to Mayflower.

"The sign did warn you Olton Hall." said Mayflower. Olton Hall didn't reply as Mayflower shunted her into a siding before going back to pick up the workmen. Olton Hall and her tender remained on their trucks all night.

The next morning, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe was sent to collect Olton Hall and take her to the works. As Earl of Mount Edgcumbe was coupled up, he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

"Well, well, well, did Hogwarts Castle like the water?" he asked chuckling.

"No." replied Olton Hall miserably.

"Oh really? I'm surprised!" laughed Earl of Mount Edgcumbe, "I guess you need more determination Olton Hall! 'Water's nothing to an engine with determination' you know. Perhaps you'll like it better next time." As Earl of Mount Edgcumbe puffed away with Olton Hall in tow, the GWR Hall was quite determined that there wasn't going to be a 'next time'.

**And that's episode 55 and episode 7 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Percy Takes the Plunge'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	8. Sovereign Doesn't Joke with You

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a couple of LMS Royal Scot brothers get a repaint, Bittern's left furious and a railway inspector takes a ride.**

Episode 56: Sovereign Doesn't Joke with You

Sovereign's a freight turned mixed traffic engine, meaning she's perfectly eligible for hauling both trucks AND coaches. The LMS Black 5 no.44871 is proud of her smart black paint and so is her driver.

"Even though you wear a dark colour, because it's so bright against the sunlight, everyone says you brighten up their day Sovereign." the driver would say which would always make Sovereign feel very proud. Unfortunately though, it would also make her be a bit boastful.

One morning, Sovereign was in a siding watching LMS Royal Scot brothers Royal Scot and Scots Guardsman being repainted. No.46100 Royal Scot was being repainted crimson lake, while no.46115 Scots Guardsman was being repainted Brunswick green.

"I don't know why you two should bother being repainted. I mean look at me boys, I'm the smartest and most useful engine on the line!" Sovereign boasted.

"Rubbish!" replied Royal Scot indignantly, "We're all useful! The Fat Director says so and he's Mr George Walkers, head of the whole mainline!"

"You know what Sovereign?" added Scots Guardsman.

"What?" asked Sovereign.

"You're getting all puffed up!" Scots Guardsman snorted. Sovereign huffed crossly away.

She later met up with Bittern and was still boasting. "I'm the pride of the line!"

"I saw you pulling trucks today." snorted Bittern, "You're only a goods engine."

"I pull coaches to!" replied Sovereign angrily.

"Not as much as I do." said Bittern.

"The Fat Director has plans for me." Sovereign was only making this up but Bittern believed her.

"What plans?" the LNER A4 no.4464 asked.

"Err, wait and see." replied Sovereign as Bittern puffed away. "Oh dear, now what will I do?" Sovereign asked herself.

Tennille the Class 08 shunting diesel was shunting some shining new coaches into the yard. Sovereign was watching her.

"Good morning Sovereign." greeted Tennille politely.

"Are those coaches for me?" asked Sovereign hopefully.

"No." replied Tennille, "These are for Bittern's express. I'll be collecting your trucks next."

Sovereign however was going to play a trick on the other engines. "Actually Tennille, I'm taking the coaches out today, the Fat Director asked me to tell you."

"What about the trucks?" asked Tennille.

Sovereign thought as quickly as possible. "Err…give them to Bittern."

"Come on Tennille." said her driver, "Orders are orders." So Tennille whirred away to fetch the trucks. When Sovereign's driver and fireman returned they drover Sovereign to the coaches, coupled her up and puffed away. Just as she left, Tennille returned with the trucks. A few minutes later, Bittern arrived.

"Where's the express?" she asked.

Tennille told her about Sovereign. "So here're your trucks." And she whirred away. Bittern was left absolutely furious.

"Why that Sovereign! So that was the plans she was talking about!" she huffed as she wheeshed steam furiously.

"Wait 'til the Fat Director hears about this!" her driver fumed.

Meanwhile, Sovereign was enjoying herself enormously.

"What a clever plan, what a clever plan." she chauffeured to herself as she raced along the line with the shining new coaches. The sun was shining brightly and Sovereign's black paint was sparkling against it making this an even more attractive sight to see. The next station soon came into view. Sovereign stopped there and unfortunately for her, she spotted the Fat Director glaring angrily at him.

"Some jokes are funny but not this one Sovereign, you've caused nothing but confusion!" he boomed.

"Yes sir." replied Sovereign sadly.

"You must stay in the yards and do no work until you're wanted!" the Fat Director ordered as Sovereign puffed miserably away with the coaches to return them to the yards and then stay there.

Sovereign was still in the yards serving her punishment the next day while Bittern and Lancashire Fusilier were getting ready for their days work.

"I wonder who'll be pulling the main express today Lancashire Fusilier?" asked Bittern.

"I expect it'll be you Bittern." replied the LMS Black 5 no.45407, "Especially since my sister here's grounded here in the yard for being a really silly engine…again." Sovereign did feel miserable, but did Lancashire Fusilier really have to say she'd been silly engine again? She was finally released from the yard and was sent back to work the next day. She met up with Tennille in the sidings.

"Hello Sovereign." smiled Tennille, "It's nice to see you out and about again."

"I'm sorry I tricked you Tennille." said Sovereign apologetically, "Are these my trucks?"

"Yes." replied Tennille kindly , "And they're very pleased to have you back." And she whirred away while Sovereign changed tracks, coupled up to the trucks and took them to the harbour.

Once Sovereign had brought the trucks into the harbour, she spent the afternoon bustling about, pushing and pulling the trucks to where they were needed. She was soon finished and she felt very pleased with herself.

"Time to go now Sovereign." said her driver at last, "No trucks or passengers, just we two." But the driver was wrong.

"Excuse me!" called a smartly dressed man, "I have a meeting with Mr George Walkers and I cannot be late so can I please have I ride back with you?"

"Of course you can." replied the driver. He then whispered to Sovereign "This gentleman's a railway inspector." Sovereign was most impressed. With the driver and the smartly dressed man joining the fireman in the cab, Sovereign steamed along the line as smoothly and as quickly as she possibly could. The Fat Director was waiting patiently for the railway inspector at Kings Cross station. Just then, Sovereign puffed in and the railway inspector greeted the Fat Director warmly.

"This clever engine juts gave me an absolutely splendid ride. You must be proud of him."

"Yes indeed I am." smiled the Fat Director as he turned his attention to Sovereign, "Sovereign, once again you've proven be a really useful engine." Sovereign smiled proudly.

**And that's episode 56 and episode 8 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'No Joke for James'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	9. A Hall of a Fruitful Day

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - the harbour's filled with a fruitful smell, Nunney Castle makes a little joke and Sir Lamiel tells us about what we've learnt.**

Episode 57: A Hall of a Fruitful Day

It was another splendid morning in Great Britain. Kinlet Hall was feeling very pleased with herself. The dark green paint of the GWR Hall was gleaming in the sunshine as she sped along the line. She reached the junction just as she caught sight of her brother Rood Ashton Hall puffing in with some trucks. No.4936 was very surprised to see no.4965.

"Oh brother, what're you doing here Rood Ashton?" asked Kinlet Hall, "You should be at the next station by now, you're late!"

"I know that Kinlet my sister!" sighed Rood Ashton Hall, "But these trucks have been troublesome all morning!"

"That's no excuse Rood Ashton!" snorted Kinlet Hall, "Nothing should stop us, the Fat Director relies on us to be on time! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way!" And Kinlet Hall puffed importantly away.

"That bossy buffers who's my older sister." muttered Rood Ashton Hall as he steamed off in a huff.

Back with Kinlet Hall, she'd just arrived at the harbour. It was market day today so the harbour was filled with the refreshing smell of fruit being brought in from near and faraway countries from around the world. The fruit was delivered to the harbour in big ships. Kinlet Hall watched impressively as strawberries, oranges, melons, bananas, apples, pears and many other various types of fruit were loaded into crates and were carefully transferred from the quay and into her trucks with the workmen using forklifts. When all the fruit was loaded, Kinlet Hall was coupled up to the trucks and then she set off to the station where the market was taking place. Kinlet Hall puffed happily along the line. Just then, she saw a red signal ahead meaning she had to stop. She spotted Lord Nelson and Nunney Castle in the sidings next to her.

"Really reliable, that's me!" Kinlet Hall panted proudly, "Shame the same can't be said about my brother Rood Ashton!" Just then, the signal changed to green and it time for Kinlet Hall to go. "PEEP-PEEP, goodbye!" And with that, Kinlet Hall raced away in a wheesh of steam.

"Oh lordy, lordy!" gasped Nunney Castle, "What was that about my lordy?" she asked.

Lord Nelson rolled his eyes at Nunney Castle's little joke. The SR LN no.30850 then answered the question the GWR Castle no.5029 brought up. "Well that Nunney was trouble, trouble for Kinlet Hall, just you wait and see."

Meanwhile, Rood Ashton Hall had now arrived at the destination where his trucks were needed. He kept the trucks in order as he shunted them into a siding. Unfortunately though, the station master then walked up to him with bad news.

"What's happened station master?" asked Rood Ashton Hall's driver.

"Kinlet Hall's brakes have jammed." the station master explained, "We must have Rood Ashton Hall's assistance right away."

"Alright Rood Ashton, lets go and help out your older sister!" said the driver determined. Rood Ashton Hall agreed to help her older sister and quickly puffed away to the rescue. While en route to his sister, Rood Ashton Hall was think about what Kinlet Hall had said to him earlier.

'Nothing should stop us!'

"Hmm, I guess my sister did let something stop her then." he smirked as he rounded a bend, from which he could see Kinlet Hall up ahead stuck on the line and feeling glum. Rood Ashton Hall couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

"Got yourself in a jam eh Kinlet? I suppose this' what you might call a sticky situation!" he laughed.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Rood Ashton!" wheeshed Kinlet Hall, "It's seriously not funny having jammed brakes!"

"And not very reliable either." teased Rood Ashton Hall, "I must say though that I really am surprised that you've let this happen Kinlet, I mean what was that phrase you said me earlier today, hmm…oh yeah that's it, 'nothing should stop us engines'."

Rood Ashton Hall's driver had finally heard enough. "Alright Rood Ashton that's enough!" he ordered, "Now then, can you push these trucks?"

"Why of course I can." whistled Rood Ashton Hall, "There's no time to lose. I mean, Kinlet has done too much of that already." Kinlet Hall glared at her younger brother and angrily let off steam as Rood Ashton Hall reversed backwards to changed tracks. Once he was on the same tracks as his sister, he puffed forward and was coupled up to the trucks. He then brought the trucks back onto his line. Rood Ashton Hall was ready to go.

"Off we go!" he said with a blow of his whistle, "I'll have to go fast in order to get there on time! Engines like you my dear older sister really are all mouth and no trousers!"

"What're you talking about all mouth and no trousers, we don't wear trousers, in fact we don't even wear clothes!" Kinlet Hall shouted furiously, "We're steam engines and the only thing we wear's paint!"

"In your case, you also wear your brakes out!" Rood Ashton Hall laughed leaving his sister absolutely seething with fury.

"Be careful Rood Ashton!" called his driver, however Rood Ashton Hall was in a hurry. In fact, because he was in such a hurry, he'd failed to notice that the points ahead were broken and that he'd been diverted into a siding. A smiling Rood Ashton Hall continued on his way. His driver then leaned out of the can and noticed that there was a set of firm and strong buffers up ahead.

"Look out Rood Ashton!" he shouted and hastily went back into the cab and applied the brakes. But it was too late. Rood Ashton Hall gasped and, along with the trucks, braced himself. The trucks bashed into the buffers but the buffers held firm and stayed in position. This meant that Rood Ashton Hall was helplessly forcing his weight into the trucks so he found himself about a quarter of a way into the truck directly in front of him. The driver and fireman had jumped clear, however sticky and squashed fruit had squirted all over Rood Ashton Hall. Poor Rood Ashton Hall was now looking an absolute mess. The driver and fireman telephoned for help and then did their best to tear apart the trucks in order to clear Rood Ashton Hall from the wreckage. Once the Fat Director arrived on the scene, Rood Ashton Hall was finally freed from the trucks but the ruined fruit was still all over his front and face.

"Rood Ashton Hall you're not to blame for the points failure but I don't run a jam factory!"

"Yes sir, no sir." And Rood Ashton Hall squelched sadly away.

That night, the sheds were silent. The GWR Hall siblings were feeling very sorry for themselves. Kinlet Hall had finally calmed down but was feeling very sad, while Rood Ashton Hall was also feeling miserable even after he had a wash down and was now clean again. Eventually though, Sir Lamiel, who'd heard all about the episode, spoke up to break the silence.

"You know" the SR N15 King Arthur no.(30)777 said to no engine in particular, "There's more than one way to get jammed and we all learned that today." The sheds remained silent. "What's more" continued Sir Lamiel, "We've also learned that sometimes when engines help each other out of a…jam, things can still go wrong." By the mere mention of the word 'jam', the GWR Hall siblings both glared hard at him.

"So?!" called a voice.

"So…" finished Sir Lamiel, "That means we've learnt a lot today. And therefore…" And then came the chorus. "We're really useful engines after all!"

**And that's episode 57 and episode 9 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Percy, James and the Fruitful Day'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	10. Gossip Factory

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - some children make a plea to Clan Line, Prairie gets it wrong and Duke of Gloucester doesn't pay attention when it matters.**

Episode 58: Gossip Factory

Clan Line was happily puffing along the line on her usual VSOE Luncheon special. It was a bright and sunny day and the SR Merchant Navy no.35028 was enjoying herself immensely especially as her dark green paint was twinkling in the sunlight. She gave enthusiasts a friendly toot of her whistle as they took their photo of her as she puffed gracefully past them. She puffed into a station to pick up and drop off passengers. She then noticed some children running up to her. They were all looking sad, leaving Clan Line to think something was wrong.

"They've closed our playground and our favourite sandpit!" cried one.

"Teacher said that the sand's soil and is too dirty to play in!" explained another.

"Please help us Clan Line!" they all pleaded.

"Well children, I'll see what I can do." replied Clan Line kindly. Just then, she heard the guards whistle. Clan Line whistled back and puffed away. Thoughts of the children remained fixed in her mind though. She was hoping that the situation at the playground wasn't as bad as the children made it out to be. However, as she passed their playground, she noticed a large sign that read:

'Playground closed until further notice.'

"Blimey, the children were right." thought Clan Line sadly.

Later, she puffed into the yards and was just about to tell the engines that were about the place about the playground when Prairie rushed in looking rather worried.

"You look glum little Prairie, what's up?" asked Duke of Gloucester.

"The Fat Director told driver that he's using Harry the helicopter to show a special visitor the mainline instead of using any of us engines!" Prairie announced worryingly.

"Despicable!" huffed Duke of Gloucester.

"Disgusting!" snorted Alderman A E Draper.

"Engines are meant to take special visitors around the country, not that whirlybird thing!" Britannia exclaimed.

The tour for the special visitor got underway the next day. As he was pulling a local passenger train, Duke of Gloucester was the first to catch sight of Harry overhead.

"Harry thinks he can go faster than me, I'll show him!" he huffed. Next it was Alderman A E Draper's turn. While taking a goods train, the LMS Black 5 no.45305 could see Harry hovering over the tunnel in front of him.

"The Fat Director's using Harry because he thinks he's more important than me, well he's not! Why, because Harry can't fly through tunnels!" He then charged into the tunnel with the trucks rattling behind him. Harry just watched him before buzzing off into the distance once again. That afternoon, Prairie was shunting some trucks in a yard where some sheep were grazing in a nearby field when she saw Harry overhead. Harry hovered for a while before buzzing away.

"Aha, I now know what Harry's doing." smiled Prairie, "He's counting sheep." And with that, she carried on her shunting feeling much better about things. However, that evening, when the other engines arrived at the yards, they were all talking about the situation.

"Harry wants to get rid of us!" said Duke of Gloucester grimly.

"He doesn't need tunnels." added Alderman A E Draper.

"Don't worry, he's just counting sheep." Prairie chimed in.

"Counting sheep?! PAH!" snorted Duke of Gloucester, "He's counting how many engines he can rid of so he's going to see how useful I am tomorrow!" The three engines didn't know that listening in on their discussion from a red signal on the mainline was Clan Line who was on her way home to Stewarts Lane depot. She had wanted to bring up the subject of the children's playground, however solving the mystery of Harry and the special visitor came first. It was as though she was now living in some sort of gossip factory. So many thoughts were going through her mind and the poor old girl just didn't know what to do next. She had one issue to sort and now the other engines had a different problem to sort out so they weren't going to help her with her attempt to bring back the playground to the children. The signal then changed to green so she decided to just go home, get some sleep and forget about her worries, at least for tonight.

The next morning, Duke of Gloucester was puffing along the mainline. The BR Standard 8 no.71000 was travelling to collect his first train of the day. Just then, he heard a familiar buzzing. He looked up and there was Harry hovering ahead.

"We'll show that whirlybird just how fast you can go Dukey." said his driver. Unfortunately though, because they were too busy watching Harry, they failed to notice the red signal up ahead which resulted in them being switched onto the wrong line. Duke of Gloucester was now travelling his way towards trouble because up ahead was a tunnel under repair. When the driver noticed the tunnel, he reduced steam and slammed on the brakes as hard as he possibly could. Duke of Gloucester skidded along the line with sparks flying everywhere. The workmen at the tunnel heard the screeching of Duke of Gloucester's brakes and quickly fled to safety. Realising that he was no longer going to stop in time, Duke of Gloucester shut his eyes and braced himself and his driver and fireman jumped clear. Duke of Gloucester skidded his way into the tunnel. It wasn't long before there was a loud crash and tons of sand was blown out of the tunnel and all over the driver, the fireman and the workmen. All the men were coughing endlessly to clear their throats from the flying flakes of sand. When the scene was finally clear, the driver telephoned for help. Before long, Clan Line arrived with the breakdown train. Using the cranes, Clan Line soon pulled Duke of Gloucester clear from the tunnel but poor Duke of Gloucester was covered in bright light yellow sand. He was now looking more like an engine that could be seen partaking in a war with his new colour. Clan Line had also brought the Fat Director onto the scene and he spoke severely to Duke of Gloucester's driver about the accident. When he'd finished scolding the driver, Clan Line then had a thought which she was keen to discuss with the Fat Director.

"Is Duke of Gloucester going to be scrapped after this sir?" she asked sadly.

"What on earth makes you think of such a suggestion Clan Line?" said the Fat Director.

Clan Line decided to pluck up courage. "Well sir, it's because the engines think that the special visitor's here to see if we can be replaced by Harry." she replied.

The Fat Director laughed. "Hahaha! Well the engines were wrong and you shouldn't listen to rumours Clan Line. The fact is that this gentleman standing next to me's actually here to help make a new playground for the children. The reason we were riding in Harry was because it was easier to find a suitable sight for the new playground from up in the air." he explained. Clan Line smiled with relief and delight.

"And what's more" added the special visitor, "All that tunnel sand over there will be perfect for the new playground, I suppose you might say it was found by accident and rumour." Clan Line spun her eyes with joy, she was really no longer able to hide her delight.

From that point onwards, the Fat Director still uses Harry to fly above everyone and everything. All the engines now know though that Harry isn't actually spying on them but he's actually, in his own way, just being really useful.

**And that's episode 58 and episode 10 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and the Rumours'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	11. Let's Do Get Along

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a couple of best friends argue, the Fat Director has doubts about one of his own decisions and a new diesel encounters problems.**

Episode 59: Let's Do Get Along

Korra and Claire are two shunting diesels who you may remember from an earlier episode were left arguing after teasing Braunton. The BFFs have now made up and are best friends again. You can always find the two of them doing their job of shunting about whether it be in a yard or a quarry. Their work can sometimes be hot and dirty. This sometimes makes the best friends naughty. One day, Korra and Claire were shunting in a quarry and were being very naughty indeed.

"That's my line of trucks!" huffed Korra.

"It's not, it's mine!" snorted Claire, "Yours is over there!"

"S'mine!"

"S'not!"

"S'mine!"

"S'not!"

Their friend Royal Scots Grey the Class 55 Deltic no.55 022 was watching and he was worried. He whirred up to the arguing pair.

"Stop quarrelling you two or the only thing you'll have left to share is…" Before he could continue, Korra and Claire raced forward towards the trucks but end up crashing into each other at the points. "…trouble."

"Silly!" snapped Korra.

"Silly yourself!" grumbled Claire. Just then, they heard the sound of a car engine coming towards them. The car pulled up alongside them and out stepped the Fat Director. Korra and Claire gulped as Royal Scots Grey once again whirred up alongside them.

"Korra and Claire behave yourselves or I shall send you to your sheds!" boomed the Fat Director, "It's also clear to me that we need another diesel to help out! There's only one available at the moment! He's new and keen to make an impression!" Korra and Claire looked rather nervous upon hearing this news.

"If I were you girls" whispered Royal Scots Grey, "I'd get back to work right away." He then whirred away. The Fat Director meanwhile had just got back into his car but as he drove away, he was beginning to have doubts about his own decision.

"I hope the new diesel doesn't cause even more confusion because as he's new he's bound to have teething troubles."

And he was right. The new diesel was a Class 70, or more specifically no.70 001 _'PowerHaul'_. In order to get to the quarry where Korra and Claire would be waiting, PowerHaul had to climb over the formidable 1 in 50 Upwey Bank.

"Oh my grease and oil, I wasn't expecting this hill." PowerHaul groaned. Just then, he suddenly heard a splutter from his insides. "Ugh, what's that?!" He continued to struggle up the bank but then there was trouble as dark smoke began to spew out of his engine. He was now stuck and wasn't going any further for the time being. His now fed up driver went to telephone for help. Royal Scots Grey was send to the rescue. He soon arrived on the scene and stopped next to PowerHaul and he'd also brought some workmen to help fix PowerHaul.

"Sorry about this." said PowerHaul, "I'm all hot and bothered because I've got teething troubles you know."

The news soon spread across the mainline about PowerHaul and his problem. Gauge O Guild was telling Tornado about it.

"Apparently it's teething troubles." the LMS Stanier 8F no.48151 explained. Tornado then puffed away to tell Korra and Claire about PowerHaul. The LNER Peppercorn A1 no.60163 puffed into the quarry.

"Hey you two, this new diesels got toothache. Good luck!" And she whistled away.

"Why does Tornado want to wish us good luck?" wondered Korra.

"It's because she knows we're gonna need it!" answered Claire, "A diesel with toothache must be the worst diesel of all!" Just then, their manager walked up to them with some news.

"Korra and Claire, you'll take your loaded train to the docks and stay there tonight because there's hard work to do once you arrive back here tomorrow morning."

Throughout their journey to the docks, Korra and Claire were lost in their thoughts about the new diesel. By the time Korra and Claire reached the docks that night, it was already dark. They left their trucks by the quay and scuttled off to the shed. When they reversed into the shed, they found that Kings Own Yorkshire Light Infantry, aka K.O.Y.L.I., was already there. The Class 55 Deltic no.55 002 was easily able to notice that Korra and Claire was looking rather worried.

"My you two, you do look glum." he sighed.

"It's the new diesels fault." replied Korra, "He has got toothache."

K.O.Y.L.I. tried not to laugh before explaining to them. "Toothache? He's got teething troubles. That means he's new and this causes some problems. In his case, it's his cooling system."

The next morning, Korra and Claire had arrived back at the quarry and were just about to take a long line of loaded trucks away when they heard an unfamiliar horn.

"Oh no, it's the new diesel!" they cried. And it was as PowerHaul honked his way into the quarry. He whirred alongside the shunting diesels.

"Hello you two." said PowerHaul, "Is that the train we have to take is it? Well I'll soon sort it out. You both take the front and I'll push from the back. What fun that'll be eh?" Korra and Claire were left speechless, they really didn't know what to say. It was left to their drivers to bring them back to reality. Korra and Claire were soon coupled up to the front of the trucks and PowerHaul was coupled up at the back. All went well as they set off. As they whirred along the line, they soon came to a hill. Korra and Claire were feeling lag from the back of the train.

"Come on, come on, push harder you silly big diesel!" shouted Claire. PowerHaul was doing his best but he really couldn't push any harder. And then, it happened.

"I'm overheating again!" cried PowerHaul as his engine coughed and spluttered. Korra and Claire stopped the train as the dark smoke began to bellow from PowerHaul's engine again.

"Oh pah!" snorted Korra angrily.

"You know what" sighed the driver, "Lets try and finish the journey anyway. It does mean though that we'll have to pull the new diesel as well. Can you do it you two?"

"We'll try." replied Korra and Claire. Korra and Claire pulled hard and as it turned out, they were able to pull the trucks and the sorry sight of PowerHaul. They soon delivered the trucks to where they were needed.

That evening, Korra and Claire were back in the shed at the docks with Raymond and Kayla when the Fat Director came to see them.

"Well done Korra and Claire. I've sent the new diesel back to the works. Can you manage your workloads alone?" he asked.

"Oh yes sir!" replied Korra and Claire happily.

"Royal Scots Grey" whispered Korra, "Claire and I are sorry for being rude to you."

"And" added Claire, "The new diesel was actually rather quite friendly."

And you know what friends do." K.O.Y.L.I. murmured.

"No, what?" asked Korra and Claire.

"They always say goodnight to each other." And so they did but they still discussed about teething troubles all night long.

**And that's episode 59 and episode 11 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Double Teething Troubles'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	12. The Discovery of Oliver Cromwell

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Oliver Cromwell has an accident, gets a change of job and has another accident.**

Episode 60: The Discovery of Oliver Cromwell

Since the passengers and polish episode, Oliver Cromwell wasn't seen on the mainline for quite a while because he'd been demoted to working in the yards which was way beneath his dignity. He was feeling really miserable about it all. One morning, Will the BR brake van was parked next to Oliver Cromwell. He noticed that Oliver Cromwell was once again feeling depressed so he decided to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me Mr. Cromwell but it seems to me that things are not going so well with you at the moment, if you forgive me for mentioning it." he said.

"You're quite right Will." replied Oliver Cromwell sadly, "Since my demotion, all I've been doing's shunting these stupid trucks about the yard. I really miss going on passenger runs. I'd really long for going on a nice long run to stretch my wheels again. It's what an engine like me really needs."

"Quite so Mr. Cromwell." said Will, "Might I suggest that you speak to the Fat Director about your dilemma. I'm almost certain that he's forgiven you by now." However, Oliver Cromwell wasn't so sure. That afternoon, he was getting back to his truck biffing rather than shunting. While doing so, his mood was changing moderately from depression to anger. The trucks had noticed this to and were beginning to complain about Oliver Cromwell once he got rough with them.

"You're no good Cromwell, you're dangerous, we want Hawksworth!" the trucks cried as they were biffed hard again.

"Pah!" huffed Oliver Cromwell, "Hawksworth's far too busy to be bothered with the likes of you!" And with that, he bumped the trucks hard, maybe too hard. Oliver Cromwell wasn't paying attention because he'd let his anger get the better of him again. The turntable ahead wasn't facing in the right direction so Oliver Cromwell accidentally pushed the trucks down into the turntable well. The silly trucks were derailed as Angry Ollie strikes again.

"Whoops." Oliver Cromwell said to himself as he instantly regretted what he just did, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"You silly engine!" shouted a workman, "It'll take a long time to repair this turntable which will cause confusion and delay!"

"Why me." Oliver Cromwell sighed sadly.

That night, the Fat Director came to the yard to speak to Oliver Cromwell and the boss wasn't happy.

"Oliver Cromwell, you've caused confusion!" he boomed, "It seems you haven't yet earned forgiveness from the passengers and polish saga! I'm going to let you run the mail train for a while. Swindon and Pannier have been busy with their own shunting work so maybe the clear night air will put some sense into your smoke box!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." said Oliver Cromwell sadly. The Fat Director then left.

"Cheer up old chap." said his driver, "The mail train's a fine train for a grand engine like you."

"Also Mr Cromwell, at least you can now have the chance to stretch your wheels again." added Will. Oliver Cromwell managed a small smile, cheering up a bit. Although it wasn't actually a passenger train, the mail train was going to do him for the time being. As Oliver Cromwell set off to fetch the mail trucks, he still felt as though he'd let everyone down.

The driver decided to take the coastal route with the mail train. The sea was calm and cool and the fresh air couldn't help but brighten up Oliver Cromwell's spirits. Oliver Cromwell was making good speed until he arrived at a station where he had to collect some important mail from Harry the helicopter. Unfortunately though, Harry was running rather late so Oliver Cromwell was kept waiting.

"Come on Harry, where're you!" huffed Oliver Cromwell impatiently as Gauge O Guild puffed past him with the Flying Kipper. Eventually though, Harry landed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Ollie. It was because I had a bit of a problem with one of my arms." he explained as the important mail he brought was passed on from him and into Oliver Cromwell's mail trucks, "The damn thing kept letting me down when I was supposed to be up, you know how it is."

"We know now that this means we're going to be late for our first run." sighed Oliver Cromwell's driver. Oliver Cromwell was soon on his way again and was trying to make up for lost time. Up ahead however was a red signal meaning he had to stop. Oliver Cromwell didn't realise that the signalman had dozed off while he was waiting for him. Oliver Cromwell tried whistling to get the signal to change to green. He whistled several times but all to no avail as the signal remained set at red. This signalman must be some sort of heavy sleeper.

"There must be something wrong with that signal." thought the driver, "So what we'll do's go slowly and we'll stop by the signal box." And so Oliver Cromwell headed off for the signal box. However, they never reached it. The points before the signal was set towards an old siding, meaning Oliver Cromwell was now going the wrong way. Oliver Cromwell's fireman started to become concerned as they continued onwards.

"We'll need to find a water tower soon." he said. Instead though, as they rounded a bend, they came across an old rundown station. Disaster lay ahead however as Oliver Cromwell crashed into the shed just beyond the station. Poor Oliver Cromwell was stuck.

Meanwhile, the Fat Director was looking at his pocket watch. He was beginning to become rather worried.

"Oliver Cromwell hasn't yet returned. Therefore we must send out a search party!" However, because of the time, he'd never be able to find Oliver Cromwell now because it was too dark. His search party officially began the next day. He was soon high in the sky with Harry. Harry hovered over every possible location as the Fat Director looked out the side window hoping to spot Oliver Cromwell somewhere down below. It was all to avail though as there was still no sign of Oliver Cromwell. The Fat Director then noticed an old track down below and ordered Harry to follow that route. They searched and searched down along the route until…

"There they are!" called the Fat Director. Yes, he and Harry had finally found Oliver Cromwell who was now released from the shed that he'd crashed into and was parked alongside the rundown station. Oliver Cromwell was delighted as he heard Harry hovering overhead. Harry then began to lower towards the ground. Oliver Cromwell watched as Harry slowly and carefully came in to land on the grass next to him. With Harry on the ground, the Fat Director stepped out of him and made his way to Oliver Cromwell and his waiting footplate crew.

"All this wasn't Oliver Cromwell's fault sir." sighed the driver.

"I'm aware of that." said the Fat Director, "I'm just glad that all of you are safe." Just then, he noticed something. It was an old house next to the rundown station. He walked over to it for an inspection. As he looked over the house with its rusty doors, shattered windows and rotten frames, so many ideas began flooding into his mind on what to do with this place. He then returned to Oliver Cromwell and spoke to him.

"Well Oliver Cromwell, it seems that you've found another attraction for the mainline." he boomed, "I'll send some workmen to restore this house, make it as good as new and visitors can have refreshments there."

"Hmm" sighed Oliver Cromwell happily, "Getting lost can be interesting but being found again is much nicer. Especially when it makes an engine feel really useful." Oliver Cromwell smiled, he hoped now that the Fat Director will finally let him start pulling passenger trains again. Did he? Well that's another story.

**And that's episode 60 and episode 12 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Oliver's Find'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	13. Problem of Bollard

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - siblings argue, one is sent to the works and the other grows jealous.**

Episode 61: Problem of Bollard

Swindon and Pannier are GWR 5700 tank engines, meaning they're brothers. They play together, they shunt trucks and coaches together and sometimes they like to get up to naughtiness together. Like here for example as they were both pushing one truck each towards each other. With a loud biff, the two trucks came to blows but both didn't get damaged and neither did they derail. Swindon and Pannier just chuckled and puffed away to have some more fun. Only on rare occasions do you see these two apart, otherwise it's a case of wherever you find Swindon, you'll find Pannier and wherever you find Pannier, you'll find Swindon. One morning, the Fat Director was inspecting his tank engines. He'd inspected Prairie earlier and she was in good condition so he'd now arrived at the quarry where Swindon and Pannier were working with Hawksworth. He could see that Hawksworth and Swindon were in fine working order.

"Unfortunately for you Pannier" the Fat Director said, "Your buffers are damaged! Therefore, you must report to the works immediately to receive a new set of buffers! Hawksworth, this means that you'll have to work with Swindon until Pannier returns!"

"Yes sir." replied Hawksworth as the Fat Director hopped into his car and drove away. With the Fat Director gone, Pannier smiled happily.

"I'm going to get new buffers." no.7752/L.94 gloated to no.9600.

"Then I should get new buffers to!" Swindon complained, "We're brothers and we're supposed to do everything together!"

"You don't need new buffers though brother." Pannier teased.

"The only reason you're getting new buffers is because you're clumsy." snorted Swindon enviously.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will you two stop being grouchy!" Hawksworth scolded, "Now come along Swindon, we've got work to do!" Swindon wheeshed steam and huffed away with Hawksworth following. Pannier smiled though because he really couldn't wait to get his new buffers.

That afternoon, Swindon watched as Pannier chuffed away to the works to receive his new buffers. Swindon's cheeks had gone green with envy, confirming his jealousy, because he wanted new buffers to. Swindon returned to his shunting duties, however he wasn't thinking about work because all he could think about was Pannier's new buffers. Due to the fact that he wasn't thinking about his work, he wasn't watching where he was going. The truck he was pushing bumped into a set of buffers.

"Ooh!" cried Swindon as he felt the force of the bump. A steel pipe suddenly slid down from the roof above and planted itself comfortably into Swindon's funnel.

"A-A-A-CHOO!" Swindon sneezed which shot the steel pipe right out of his funnel and it then crashed onto the ground. Hawksworth was watching and he wasn't impressed.

"Be careful!" he said, "And stop thinking about Pannier's new buffers!" And he puffed away. Swindon crossly steamed off. As he worked, he tried thinking about cars. He tried thinking about planes. **(No, not the Disney/Pixar movies!)** He tried thinking about anything but Pannier and his brand new buffers. It was all to no avail though. Later, Swindon biffed some trucks hard so that they'd move out of the way and that he could speak angrily to Hawksworth.

"I want new buffers to!" Swindon complained.

"Lighten up Swindon." smiled Hawksworth, "You're Great Western like me so you should be happy that you're in good working order."

"It's not fair!" Swindon huffed as he wheeshed steam angrily, which resulted in him accidentally wheeshing soot all over Hawksworth.

"Swindon!" gasped Hawksworth as he coughed the soot away.

"Whoops, sorry." said Swindon apologetically.

The next day, Swindon was still complaining. He was trying his best to get on with his work, however the troublesome trucks had spotted a chance for a tease.

"Poor, poor Swindon! He works and he suffers while Pannier his brother gets brand new buffers!" they shouted laughing.

This made Swindon very cross. "I might not have new buffers" he said, "But I still know how to biff a truck!" And that was exactly what he was going to do. He began to puff backwards because he knew there was a lonely truck behind him and he was going to biff that truck as hard as he possibly could. Swindon steamed past a watching Hawksworth and the GWR 9400 tank engine gasped knowing what was going to happen next if Swindon wasn't careful.

"No!" Hawksworth cried. But it was too late. Swindon bashed the truck behind him and forced it through the buffers behind it, only he forgot to put on his brakes so he also ended up crashing through the buffers and falling into the big dip in the ground. The truck was destroyed and had gone to truck heaven, if there is such a thing, while Swindon had taken damage…and I think you can guess where. Just then, Pannier puffed into the quarry and arrived onto the scene with his shiny new buffers just in time to hear…

"Bust my buffers!" cried Swindon.

"I think you have." said Pannier.

"Hahaha! That's a good one Pannier, Hahaha!" laughed Hawksworth as he puffed away to get help. It was true though, Swindon's buffers were badly buckled after the accident from which Pannier could no longer hold in his laughter. He finally calmed down by the time help arrived that afternoon as Hawksworth brought in the breakdown crane. Unfortunately though for Swindon, he'd also brought the Fat Director and when the boss saw Swindon's broken buffers, he wasn't happy.

"You've been behaving badly Swindon!" the Fat Director boomed, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." said Swindon sadly.

"Now then, before you get new buffers," the Fat Director continued, "What I want you to do's think about what it means to be a responsible and a reliable engine!"

"Yes sir." answered Swindon meekly.

After the Fat Director had left, the breakdown cranes had brought Swindon back onto the rails. He was now stationary in a siding thinking about what the Fat Director had said to him. Just then, Pannier rolled up alongside his brother with his new buffers gleaming.

"They really are a nice set of buffers brother." Swindon admitted.

"Thanks." said Pannier, "And I'm sorry I teased you yesterday."

"That's alright." replied Swindon, "I mean, I was naughty to."

"Of course you were." said Pannier as the two engines smiled, "We're brothers!"

**And that's episode 61 and episode 13 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Buffer Bother'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	14. What's for Breakfast Tornado?

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess don't know why they bother, Tornado pays a visit and a stationmasters wife only seems to care about her breakfast.**

Episode 62: What's for Breakfast Tornado?

When she starting work in the mainline upon her birth back in 2008, even though she wasn't actually mainline certified until the following year, Tornado had adapted really well to her new life. She can often be seen taking passengers up and down the mainline to wherever they need to go. One rather cloudy afternoon, Tornado was working passenger trains north of the border up in Scotland. She was excited about this because she'd always wanted to work up in the northern section of Great Britain. She quickly adapted to life up there just like she did down south in England. She puffed into Fort William station. Her driver was most impressed with his young engine.

"You know just where to stop Tornado." he laughed as Tornado smiled proudly, "In fact, I think you've grown up enough now to manage it without me." Tornado was no longer smiling and she'd now become very conceited even though she failed to realise that her driver was actually just joking.

That evening, Tornado was resting at Fort William shed with Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess. Tornado was bragging to them.

"Hey boys, guess what, my driver says that I don't need him anymore." Tornado boasted.

"Oh don't be so bloody daft Tornado!" snorted Lord of the Isles.

"I'd never go anywhere without my driver." said The Great Marquess earnestly, "I'd be frightened."

"Huh!" boasted Tornado, "I'm not scared!"

"You'd never dare you young fool!" hissed The Great Marquess.

"I would then, you'll see!" Tornado bragged as she puffed backwards into the shed for some nice and peaceful sleep, leaving Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess wondering why they and the other engines bother trying to help Tornado become smart and use her brain more, as it was obvious to them that she still had some childlike mannerisms inside her.

The next morning, the firelighter came to start up the engines. Tornado was drowsing comfortably as the warmth of the fire spread through her boiler. She looked over at Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess and noticed that the LNER K1 no.62005 (Lord of the Isles) and the LNER K4 no.61994 (The Great Marquess) were still asleep. Tornado then suddenly remembered something her driver said to her yesterday.

"Silly stick-in-the-muds!" she chuckled, "So they don't believe that I can't go on my own eh? Well I'm gonna show them! Driver said that I've grown up enough now to manage without him! I'll just go out, then I'll stop and WHEESH! That'll make them jump!" Tornado began to giggle to herself because there was no way this little plan was going to fail. She really thought she was being clever as she began to puff forward and out of the shed. However, she didn't know that the only reason she was moving was because the careless firelighter had been meddling with her controls. After puffing for a few metres, Tornado soon realised her mistake. She tried to WHEESH, but she couldn't. She also tried to stop but she couldn't do that either. All she could do was just helplessly keep rolling along. Poor Tornado crossed over some points and found herself going down an old track Overgrown bushes scraped against her blue paintwork. She didn't dare look at what was coming next. She rounded a bend and there ahead was a stationmasters house. The station master was inside his home with his wife settling down to have breakfast. He firmly believed that the track that stopped just in front of his house was disused so he had absolutely no idea about what was going to happen next.

"Horrors!" cried Tornado as she shut her eyes. She forced her way through the fence before crashing into the house with a loud smash. The ground shook from the vibrations as the shattering of glass filled the air. The house rocked, the broken glass tinkled and plaster was everywhere. Tornado had collected a bush on her travels. She peered into the room through its leaves. The sorry young engine couldn't speak. Someone who could speak though was the stationmaster but he didn't need to because the furious expression on his face did all the talking. His wife picked up her plate and angrily made her way towards the kitchen door.

"You miserable engine!" she scolded, "Just look at what you've done to our breakfast! Now I'll have to cook some more!" And she banged the door as she left. Geez, I don't think I've ever come across someone who cares more about her breakfast than her own personal safety and her own home. Anyway, the force of the door slam made more plaster fall down, only this time it clattered onto Tornado. Poor Tornado felt very depressed. The stationmaster finally calmed down enough to call for the workmen to clear up the mess. He then spoke sternly to Tornado.

"Well Tornado, I sincerely hope you're proud of yourself!" he fumed, "It's not everyday that I get visitors, but whenever someone does happen to pop by, I don't expect them to make their entrance like this! I mean, look at my poor house! It'll take months to fix all the damage you've done!" Tornado wasn't able to respond to the stationmaster because of the bush but the stationmaster could tell that she was very sorry.

By the time the workmen finally arrived to rescue Tornado from her new dilemma, it was already late afternoon. The workmen propped up the house with strong ropes and laid rails through the garden.

"Right then, Tornado's ready." said one of the workmen, "Call the Fat Director and ask him to send an engine or two so they can pull Tornado clear of the house." So the second workman called the Fat Director who told him that he was going to send not one but two engines to pull Tornado clear of the stationmasters house. Once this piece of news reached Tornado, she instantly prayed that the two engines coming to pull her out of the wreckage weren't Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess. Fortunately though for her when the two rescue engines arrived, they weren't the aforementioned duo. They were actually GWR King brothers King Edward I, no.6024, and King Edward II, no.6023. The brothers arrived on the scene tender first and they couldn't help laughing upon arrival.

"What did you fancy for your breakfast Tornado?" asked King Edward I innocently. Tornado remained silent.

"Oh well, never mind youngster." smiled King Edward II, "Don't worry though, we'll soon have you back on the rails." The workmen linked Tornado and King Edward II with some strong rope. The two GWR Kings then began to pull Tornado clear, slowly and carefully. The further Tornado was pulled clear of the wreckage, the more the house would shake and wobble. The King Edwards, puffing hard, eventually managed to haul Tornado back to safety. Bits of fencing, the bush and a broken window frame littered her front which was badly twisted. The King Edwards just laughed and left her. Poor Tornado was in disgrace and as she looked at the wreckage she caused, there was worse to come.

Tornado was brought back to Fort William shed and, as she would've guessed, Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess burst out laughing upon the sorry sight of her. And the aforementioned worse to come arrived in the form of the Fat Director.

"Tornado, you've been a very naughty engine!" he boomed.

"I know sir, I'm sorry sir." Tornado's voice was muffled behind her bush.

"You must go to the works and have your front mended. And by the looks of it, it's going to be a long job."

"Yes sir."

"Meanwhile, I'll have to send one of my diesels to do your passenger work, Western Champion should do the job."

"W-W-W-W-W-Western Champion sir?" Tornado spluttered upon the mention of the Class 52 Western no.D1015.

"Yes Tornado." the Fat Director confirmed, "Western Champion always stays in his shed until he's wanted. And he certainly doesn't go gallivanting off to breakfast in stationmasters houses!" Tornado sighed heavily, she realised that she'd been very silly indeed.

**And that's episode 62 and episode 14 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas Comes to Breakfast'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	15. Kayla was Riding to be Imposed

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have another all diesel episode, Raymond comes up with an idea and Alycidon actually does a brand of helping.**

Episode 63: Kayla was Riding to be Imposed

After Tornado's accident in the previous episode, Western Champion was sent to do her jobs until the foolish young engine returned to work. Unfortunately though, things were made even harder one day when Western Champion sadly broke down. This meant that the Fat Director had no choice but to have Alycidon take over the duties. The Class 55 Deltic no.D9009 would do the passenger trains without any complaints, however he quite simply refused to do any form of goods work, especially not after what happened last time. Western Champion and even Tornado both know that if an engine wants to be really useful, at times they have to throw their pride out of the window and do jobs that they really don't want to do, and that's goods work in most engines cases but they'd still do it in order for them to be really useful. Alycidon however refused to acknowledge this as he remained very lazy and stubborn and he'd even grown a rather strange dislike for cows, especially after one of those four legged pieces of meat blocked the track yesterday which resulted in making him late with the passenger train he was taking at the time. One morning, Raymond the Class 60 whirred into the junction where Kayla the Class 56 Grid was grumpily shunting. Raymond then noticed something next to Kayla.

"Hello Kayla." he greeted politely, "I see that Alycidon's left the milk van behind again."

"That damn Deltic is always so full of himself isn't he?! I guess I'm going to have to make a special journey with that milk van I suppose. Anyone would think I've got nothing to do." grumbled Kayla.

Just then, Raymond came up with a good idea. "I'll tell you what Kayla." he replied, "How about I take the milk and you can fetch my trucks."

"Really Raymond? Oh thank you so much!" cheered Kayla and their drivers and the stationmaster agreed to the job switch.

"Whatever."

So Kayla headed off for the quarry to fetch the trucks while Raymond stayed in the junction to sort out the milk. Kayla soon arrived at the quarry where she began to order the trucks about.

"Hurry along you lot, lets get moving!" she said as she gave some of the trucks a biff.

The trucks grumbled to each other. "This' Raymond's part of the quarry. Kayla's got no right to poke her nose up here and push us around!" They whispered and passed the word:

"Pay Kayla out! Pay Kayla out!"

Come along now you lot!" whirred Kayla, "I don't want any nonsense from any of you!"

"Oh we'll give her some nonsense alright." the trucks smirked. Kayla soon had the trucks shunted into position and she then reversed back down to them and was coupled up. The trucks knew exactly when they were doing and when to engage their plan. However, because they followed so quietly to begin with when Kayla whirred out the quarry with them, she thought that they were under control.

Kayla revved along the track with the trucks rattling behind her.

"Nothing so far." she thought as she continued onwards, "So far, so good." Just then, she saw a sign standing alongside the track up ahead which read:

'All trains stop to pin down brakes'

"Brakes guard please?!" called Kayla. Then there was trouble. Before the guard cold check the brakes, the trucks put their plan into operation as they surged forward.

"On, on!" they cried.

"Help, help!" screamed Kayla as she felt the trucks push against her. Her driver slammed on the brakes hard but they were useless against the surging trucks. The man on duty at the crossing up ahead rushed to warn traffic with his red flag, however he was too late to switch Kayla to the runaway siding. The trucks laughed and laughed as they continued to force Kayla forward and they were going faster and faster. Frantically trying to grip the rails, Kayla soon found herself slipping into the yard. She gasped as she could see a brake van and a line of trucks directly in front of her.

"Uh oh, look out!" she yelled. Her driver slammed her brakes onto their hardest setting of emergency and then jumped out of the cab and scrambled away to safety. Kayla shut her eyes and awaited the upcoming impact. With a loud crash, Kayla smashed into the brake van and went straight through it and then found herself leaping upwards and finally came to rest on top of a long flatbed truck. The dust finally settled so that the driver and all the watching workmen can survey the debris. The brake van Kayla crashed through was now in smithereens. Poor Kayla though was now stranded. The driver went to telephone for help. That afternoon, help finally arrived. Raymond and Alycidon had helped to clear up the wreckage but Kayla remained on her flatbed truck perch. The Fat Director was also brought onto the scene and he simply couldn't believe the very sight before him.

"Well done Kayla! This crash means you've now made things even more difficult for me! We're really in an awkward predicament now thanks to you! And here I am thinking you knew how to manage trucks!" he boomed angrily.

"I'm really sorry sir." replied Kayla sadly.

"You can stay on your perch until we're ready." said the Fat Director, "Perhaps this'll teach you to be more careful with trucks!" Poor Kayla sighed. Her flatbed truck perch groaned beneath her wheels. She now quite understood the concept of awkward predicaments. However, Kayla wasn't the only diesel the Fat Director wanted to speak to. Once he'd finished with Kayla, he then sternly walked over towards Alycidon. Alycidon saw him coming and began to whimper, he knew what was coming next.

"Now you listen here Alycidon, my engines work hard! The engines I've asked you to replace, Western Champion and Tornado, both know that to be really useful, you need to do jobs that you don't want to do!" Alycidon did feel very ashamed.

"However…" continued the Fat Director, "…Raymond has told me that you worked hard after Kayla's accident, so therefore I'm going to give you another chance."

"Thank you sir." smiled Alycidon, "And I promise that I'll work hard sir, whether it's a passenger train or…" Alycidon swallowed his pride before continuing, "…a goods train. Also, Raymond here says that he'll help me!"

"Excellent!" smiled the Fat Director, "What Raymond doesn't know about these sort of predicaments isn't worth knowing. Our Raymond's an experienced engine."

The Fat Director said that Kayla would be taken to the works the next day. Fortunately for Kayla, it was a clear night so she slept peacefully. When the next morning arrived, Raymond returned in order to take Kayla to the works. Raymond was coupled up to Kayla's flatbed truck perch and pulled her away. While en route for the works, they passed Western Champion, yes he'd returned feeling all better and he was taking a morning local passenger service.

"Hope you're mended and return soon Kayla!" Western Champion called as Raymond whirred past with Kayla in tow. With them out of the way, Western Champion then sounded his horn and then revved away. All the diesels are now good friends, if they weren't friends before. And Alycidon had learnt a good deal to. He managed to shoo a cow off the line all by himself the other day. That shows you doesn't it?

**And that's episode 63 and episode 15 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Percy's Predicament'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	16. The Regatta

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - there's a special event going on, an emergency situation is arisen and Clun Castle goes flying…along the rails that is, not up in the air.**

Episode 64: The Regatta

If there're two engines who love working at the harbour by the sea, they'd almost certainly have to be Pitchford Hall and Clun Castle. On a clear summers night, both engines agree that there's no better place to be. There're big ships that come into the harbour bringing passengers for Clun Castle and other passenger engines, while the cargo ships bring machinery and other things for Pitchford Hall to deliver. Pitchford Hall and Clun Castle puff to and fro from the harbour quayside delivering their passengers or cargo. One sunny summers morning, Pitchford Hall and Clun Castle were relaxing in the quayside sidings. The two GWR friends were looking out to the horizon and noticed that it was packed with boats with sails that were flapping against the blue sky. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight and it'd often make Clun Castle wonder every time she looked out there.

"Just look at that beautiful scenery Pitchford Hall." smiled Clun Castle.

"I know Clun Castle, it really is breathtaking isn't it?" replied Pitchford Hall.

"Yes indeed it is." Clun Castle sighed happily, "You know something Pitchford Hall, just looking out there at the sparkling sea, the cloudless blue sky and all the boats, it makes wish that I could set sail and head off towards faraway lands."

"What're you talking about Clun Castle? Engines can't go sailing because engines can't float!" snorted Pitchford Hall, "You do know that right?" Clun Castle did indeed know that, but still had her dreams though. Suddenly, she and Pitchford Hall were interrupted by a familiar whirring sound from above. It got louder as it lowered down onto the floating helipad just in front of the quayside.

"Wakey, wakey!" hovered Harry.

"Harry, I'm looking at the boats if you don't mind!" replied Clun Castle.

"Those boats are all over there because there's a special event going on!" whirred Harry as he landed, "It's called the regatta! There's loads of boats, loads of races and loads of fun! I hover around the scene in case I'm needed should an emergency arise!"

"Do you go to the horizon then Harry?" asked Clun Castle.

"Yes and beyond!" replied Harry.

"I didn't know there was a beyond." whispered Pitchford Hall.

"Do you go to other places at sea Harry?" continued Clun Castle eagerly.

"Certainly, and I can land on ships anywhere and anytime! Goodbye!" called Harry and he whirred into the air once again. Clun Castle sighed happily. She would then go on and talk about the regatta all morning, much to Pitchford Hall's annoyance. That afternoon though as Clun Castle was resting in a siding, Pitchford Hall reversed in with some trucks and she'd finally lost patience with Clun Castle.

"Well Clun Castle, I don't know about you but I'd rather have my wheels on solid ground! Our rails are perfectly capable of taking us to all the places we could ever wish to go and see!" Suddenly, they heard an alarm sound.

"That's an emergency!" called Clun Castle's driver, "I'll check with the harbour master!" And off he went to speak with the harbour master. He came back a couple of hours later and he had bad news.

"A man taking part in the regatta has broken his hand and we're to take him to the hospital at the next station! Harry's bringing him now so lets go Clun Castle!" And he hopped into Clun Castle's cab and, along with the fireman, started their engine up. When she was ready, Pitchford Hall watched as Clun Castle steamed off towards the harbour quayside where Harry was expected to arrive with the injured man.

By the time Clun Castle approached the end of the siding, she could see Harry slowly lowering over the helipad. Clun Castle puffed her way to the end of the siding. The boats were still there and the regatta was still going on but this was no time to admire the view, she had a job to do.

"It's good to see you again Clun Castle!" whirred Harry as he landed carefully on the helipad. The injured man got out of the cab and was gently and quickly helped into Clun Castle's cab.

"My job's to stay at sea in case of other emergencies! Otherwise I'd have to take that gentleman to the hospital myself! Now, I must fly and get back to the regatta, goodbye!" And with that, Harry buzzed off into the sky once more. Clun Castle meanwhile reversed out of the siding and took a different track which led her out onto the mainline so she'd be able to take the injured man to hospital. As soon as Clun Castle ventured out onto the mainline, she was steaming very well indeed and her wheels were thundering along the track. She raced over bridges, through tunnels and across junctions. She was really enjoying herself and her new found exercise for her wheels. If only she had hair because this would be the best chance for her to let it down. It wasn't long before she reached the station where Roberto was waiting on the nearby road. The injured man thanked everyone for looking after him and then he carefully departed from Clun Castle's cab and made his way towards Roberto. He then stepped onboard the bus and Roberto was now ready to take him to hospital.

"You looked splendid flying along the line like that Clun Castle!" commended Roberto.

"Thanks Roberto." smiled Clun Castle.

"I suppose it's no wonder that you were part of the Great Western railway." added Roberto as he revved away. Clun Castle watched Roberto depart en route for the hospital.

"You know, I think Pitchford Hall was right after what she said earlier." Clun Castle thought to herself, "We engines are at our best when our wheels are firmly on the rails." She then headed back to the harbour where she knew Pitchford Hall would be waiting for her.

That night, Clun Castle and Pitchford Hall were once again staring out at the quay after agreeing to stay there for a bit longer. There were still some boats about but none of them were sailing boats because the regatta had finished earlier that evening. The air was warm and the sea was calm and the two Great Western friends were happily enjoying themselves. Just then, Clun Castle looked up into the dark clear sky and noticed something.

"Hey look Pitchford Hall, I can see a shooting star up there!" she called as she saw a stream of light zip across the sky.

"Oh don't be daft Clun Castle!" laughed Pitchford Hall as she looked, "It's Harry, look he's hovering overhead." And she was right because as Clun Castle also looked, they could see Harry hovering overhead. Suddenly, after a few more minutes, Clun Castle spotted something floating down towards her. Her driver managed to catch it and he then opened it up to see what was on it.

"It's a flag from the regatta! Harry's giving to you as a present Clun Castle!" he announced.

"That was kind of Harry." whispered Clun Castle as she and Pitchford Hall both smiled, "He may have those whirly arms instead of wheels like ours but he still seems to understand just what engines like us need."

To this day, Clun Castle still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon. However, she enjoys being with friends best of all and I think she knows that sometimes, the best travels are those that we can only dream about. Don't you?

**And that's episode 64 and episode 16 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'All at Sea'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	17. Events Among the Fog

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our second foggy episode in our history, Gauge O Guild gets spooked and a fogman looks very cross indeed.**

Episode 65: Events Among the Fog

It was a moonlit night in Great Britain and Gauge O Guild was working with Solaris. Gauge O Guild was to take a midnight goods train to a station by a lake. Gauge O Guild's footplate crew were just warming up their engine when he and Solaris suddenly heard a strange sound from up above. They both looked up into the nearest tree and saw an owl hooting away as it was nestled on a branch.

"You know something Gauge O Guild, whenever that owl hoots a mist normally tends to roll in." murmured Solaris, "And there's also a legend that when the mist's about, it means that there's a ghost about as well so might I suggest that you take care going along the old line Gauge O Guild because you never know what could be out there."

"Stupid bird." snorted Gauge O Guild as he ignored the words of the LMS Black 5 no.44932. He was finally fired up and he set off to collect his goods train. He was soon puffing along the mainline with his goods train. The air was cool and the night was clear. Gauge O Guild though was still not happy about what Solaris had previously said to him.

"Owls, mists, ghosts, Solaris' really starting to go soft in the boiler! I mean look all around you, there aren't any mists around here!" he huffed. However, Gauge O Guild was wrong. As he ventured further into the night, the scenery suddenly stared to change. The mists had indeed rolled in as Solaris had said and Gauge O Guild was puffing past trees that looked as though they were wanting to stab him with their very sharp looking branches. He then spotted something up ahead.

"What's that?!" he cried as he approached and stopped in front of the object that was hanging on a tree branch.

"It's an amber lamp." murmured his driver, "What that means is 'proceed with caution'." He decided to try something.

"WHO'S THERE!" he called as his voice echoed into the distance. There was no response. They decided to keep going, so Gauge O Guild crept slowly forward. He then stopped by a second tree but this one had a sign nailed to it which read:

'Beware of the viaduct'

The driver was surprised. "No one warned us about that before. And look, that signal there's red and the crossing gates ahead are closed." Then he spotted something else. "A-A-A-And there's a fogmans coat! But where's its owner?" Suddenly, they saw a light flickering in the station building in the distance.

"G-G-G-Ghosts!" exclaimed Gauge O Guild, "Solaris was right!" The light then flickered out.

"Something very strange is going on." said the driver, "And you know what, I think that it's best we head back."

"S-So do I!" agreed Gauge O Guild as he began to puff backwards.

By morning though, the mist had cleared. A workman was talking to Gauge O Guild's driver about the unsafe viaduct.

"It's very lucky that you didn't cross that viaduct last night." said the workman.

"Yes but the thing is, we just don't know who warned us about it." replied the driver. Gauge O Guild was watching and he was also thinking the same thing, who indeed was it that warned him about that viaduct? Later that day, Gauge O Guild was resting in a siding when his driver came to see him.

"The viaduct has been repaired meaning we can take our train back along the old line tonight." he announced. Gauge O Guild didn't really want to though.

However, when nightfall arrived, he was simmering comfortably as he was getting ready to push the trucks this time instead of pull them. Why he's pushing them, I'll never know so don't ask! Suddenly, he heard another owls hoots in a nearby tree and then he heard the sound of another engine behind him.

"Out of the way, express coming through!" called Leander as the LMS Jubilee no.45690 thundered past with an overnight passenger service, leaving Gauge O Guild looking absolutely startled.

"Oh look, Gauge O Guild's spooked!" said one of the trucks and the others giggled in their silly way.

"Oh shut up you lot!" snapped Gauge O Guild, "I'll have you know that I'm not scared!" However, deep down inside, he knew he was scared as he puffed away pushing the trucks. As the journey continued, as expected from the hoots of the owl, the fog rolled in onto them. As they approached the same area as last time, they could see the amber light again, still hanging on its tree.

"Here we go." said Gauge O Guild's driver as they puffed passed it. They maintained a steady pace as they ventured further. Just then, unbeknown to Gauge O Guild the crossing gates mysteriously closed by themselves and the signal went back to being red. The trucks had seen all this ad they were spooked to.

"Faster, faster, there's a ghost about!" they cried.

"Stop, stop!" yelled Gauge O Guild. The trucks continued to serge the train forward though in an attempt to save themselves from the ghost. This resulted in the train crashing through the closed crossing gates and yet they were still racing onwards. A mysterious figure watched Gauge O Guild and his trucks go past him. Then there was trouble. Up ahead was a landslide blocking the track. Gauge O Guild's driver slammed on the brakes. But it was too late. Gauge O Guild's trucks hit some of the rubble. A coupling then snapped as the majority of the trucks plunged into the ravine. They all fell and crashed down into the ravine. All that was left on the tracks was a shocked Gauge O Guild and one flatbed truck. His driver and fireman went over to the ravine and peered down at the fallen trucks. They weren't destroyed but were badly damaged after the fall. They walked back to Gauge O Guild wondering what to do next. Just then, they heard something coming up behind them and looked to see what it was.

"What's that?!" wondered the driver.

The fireman laughed upon realising what it was. "Well there's out ghost, it's Old Dailly the fogman!"

Old Dailly was very cross indeed. "I tried to warn you about that viaduct so why the bloody hell didn't you pay attention?!"

"We're sorry we ignored your warnings." replied the driver, "Is there anything we can do to thank you though?"

"Well what I would like to do's reopen that old station again, if you'd let me." replied Old Dailly, "I promise I won't spook Gauge O Guild." Gauge O Guild smiled at this. He was very thankful that there was no longer the threat of ghosts around this part of the country.

First thing next morning, Gauge O Guild's driver made a phone call to the Fat Director about the request Old Dailly made yesterday. And the Fat Director agreed to restore Old Dailly's little station. And after a few more days, the restoration of the small station was completed and the Fat Director attended the grand opening.

"Old Dailly, you and your little station will be really useful to our mainline." smiled the Fat Director as he shook hands with Old Dailly, "Right then everyone, lets hear a hearty thank you to the friendliest, err…"

"Ghost on the mainline." finished Old Dailly. Everyone cheered, especially Gauge O Guild as he blew his whistle feeling the happiest of them all.

**And that's episode 65 and episode 17 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Haunted Henry'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	18. The NYMR vs the Steamroller

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our first episode not actually set on the mainline, a steamroller causes confusion and delay and a truck gets sent flying.**

Episode 66: The NYMR vs. the Steamroller

One morning on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, the mainline registered engines that are based there were just waking up and getting ready for their days work. One such engine's Repton. Now, Repton's the only mainline registered engine not to have at least 6 main drive wheels because, being an SR Schools Class engine, she only has 4 main drive wheels. She's proud of this though because it means she can get round tight bends and curves easier than the other engines. The other engines however would often tease her about this.

"Hey, look at Repton and those steamroller wheels she's got there." they'd often joke. Repton had finally heard enough.

"Be quiet!" she snorted, "You're all just jealous!"

"Hey don't worry about it Repton." soothed The Green Knight, "The engines used to tease me and Pocket Rocket about being identical until they realised that we're not actually brother and sister."

"Yes indeed." added Pocket Rocket, "Green Knight and myself might both be BR Standard 4 tender engines but I'm a 2-6-0 while Green Knight's a 4-6-0."

"But that still makes you brother and sister doesn't it?" asked Thompson, "I mean, the only difference between you two's that your wheel arrangement's different."

"Well, whether we actually are brother and sister or not, at least we proved that we could be really useful when working together." said The Green Knight.

"Did you hear that?" huffed Repton, "My wheels are just as special as Green Knight, Pocket Rocket, in fact my wheels are just as special as all of you! Besides, with 4 driving wheels, I can go round bends and curves easier and faster than any of you, and I'm much more graceful at that."

Just then, Thompson came up with a plan in the hope of making Repton see some sense. "Well, in that case then Repton, you're the perfect engine to take on Joe!"

"Oh that's a splendid idea Thompson!" agreed Sir Nigel Gresley.

"Who's Joe?" asked Repton.

"That steamroller over there." replied Thompson, "Just listen to him." So Repton listened and she could hear that the steamroller was making rude remarks about not just the engines but also the railway as he was busy resurfacing a walkway.

"Railways are no good, turn them into roads, pull them up, turn them into roads! Railways are no good, turn them into roads, pull them up, turn them into roads!"

"Oh don't you worry you lot." said Repton confidently, "Just leave him to me and I'll soon send him packing. That boastful loser will soon get a run for his money when he comes up against me." And with that, she puffed away.

That afternoon, Repton had finished her mornings work and was having a rest in the siding next to the level crossing outside Pickering station. Just then, unfortunately for her, Joe rolled up on the road which needed resurfacing soon.

"Huh." he sniffed, "You're Repton I suppose."

Repton was standing no nonsense. "And you, I suppose, are Joe, yes I've heard of you."

"And I've heard of you. You swank around with your so-called steamroller wheels pretending you're as good as me!" said Joe angrily.

"Actually," retorted Repton smirking proudly, "I'm better. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to collect some workmen and take them to the part of the line that they're currently working on so goodbye." And she whistled out of the siding. Joe meanwhile chauffeured on his way feeling absolutely furious.

Later that afternoon, Repton was now taking the workmen to the part of the line that their fellow workmen were currently doing some repair work on. She was puffing along a grassy straight when she spotted Joe up ahead. Repton tried to attract the steamrollers attention.

"PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!" she whistled. Joe though took no notice and he continued to barely leave enough room for Repton to pass him. The two exchanged whistles but the more they went on, the more Repton grew angrier.

"Get out of my way you great clumsy slowpoke! What're you doing out here anyway?!" she shouted.

"Huh, that's none of your business and I don't move for imitation steamrollers!" Joe complained. They carried on lumbering forwards with the insults continuing to flare. Then there was trouble. Finally having enough, Joe turned and forced himself into Repton's train, knocking it off the rails. Repton had no choice but to stop and she was horrified by what Joe had just done.

"Argh!" cried Repton, "That was your fault!"

"No it wasn't, it was yours!" replied Joe. The workmen weren't hurt by the incident but they were all very angry. They all had a discussion about what to do to sort out the situation. They soon came to an agreement and they began to start work once the mess had been cleared. They had decided to put up a fence around that part of the line meaning such an incident wasn't going to be repeated anytime soon. They then went away taking Joe with them. Repton meanwhile thought that it was her who made Joe go away, and when she returned to the sheds with other engines, she talked of nothing but steamrollers.

"Oh dear." whispered Thompson, "She's worse than ever. I'm sorry my plan wasn't any good."

"Never mind Thompson." sighed Sir Nigel Gresley, "I'm sure we can think of something else." However, there was no need to do such a thing as it turned out Some children, all of which were boys, arrived instead. From their side of the fence blocking them from the rails, they pointed at the engine and cried…

"Look, here's Repton! She tried to race a steamroller, but the steamroller nearly beat her!" They, along with all the engines, laughed. Poor Repton never mentioned steamrollers again.

But ooh that promise must've been kept for about a month or so because it wasn't long before Joe was back working on the line and carrying on where he'd previously left off about tearing up the rails and turning them into roads. One morning, Joe was in a siding waiting impatiently on a flatbed truck for an engine to take him to the workplace where he was needed. The Green Knight and Pocket Rocket were with him but they weren't able to take him to the workplace because they'd got other jobs to do later. Joe was being rude to them though.

"You two and all your friends are just worn out lumps of metal on worn out rails!" he snorted.

"You need rocks for your rails!" huffed Pocket Rocket, "Which means we're helping you!"

"I need to flatten old engines like you two in the scrap yards!" retorted Joe. Just then, L.H.J.C no.29 _'Peggy'_ arrived to take Joe away. As she was coupled up and began taking Joe to the workplace, the steamroller was still rebelling.

"Railways are no good, turn them into roads!"

The Green Knight and Pocket Rocket were pleased to see him go. "Rollers are rubbish, so good riddance!" they called furiously.

Joe grumbled all the way through the journey. Peggy was taking him to the same crossing where'd he previously encountered Repton last time he was here. The road outside the crossing now needed resurfacing. The road workers had already brought in the new tarmac for the road and now that just needed Joe to rolled over it and lay into position. Upon Peggy bringing him onto the scene, Joe was rude once again.

"Bumpy ride on rotten rails, I'm glad that's over!" he fumed.

"So am I." said Peggy.

"Huh!" huffed Joe. Peggy wheeshed angrily away and she was still not happy when she met up with Sybilla the diesel or more specifically the Class 25 'Rat' no.D7628.

"What's the matter Peggy?" asked Sybilla.

"It's Joe, he's making me feel down." answered Peggy.

"Just ignore that moron." advised Sybilla as she whirred away to fetch her coaches.

Back with Joe and he was now enjoying himself.

"I may not be tearing up rails but at least I know how to do a job properly." he chortled as he rolled over the new tarmac to lay it into place. He then heard a horn and saw Sybilla approaching the crossing.

"What do you think of this Sybilla?!" he called. Sybilla just ignored him though as she whirred through the crossing. Joe felt insulted. "You're a useless dark green pile of scrap!" he shouted. Sybilla didn't hear though. "I'll show her who's boss!" At last, the road workers reached the level crossing. The road on the other end also needed resurfacing.

"What shall we do here?" wondered the road workers.

"Tear it up, tarmac it!" called Joe. So that's exactly what the road workers did. However, they didn't do it properly and Joe knew it to. He didn't care in the slightest though now that the new tarmac had completely covered the rails.

Later, Sybilla was travelling towards Pickering station. She was pulling trucks loaded with vegetables that were needed for a big local market. Unfortunately though, the signalman had forgotten to warn her driver about the crossing before he went on his lunch break. Sybilla saw the green signal up ahead.

"That's nice, we don't need to stop." said Sybilla happily.

"Yes we do!" called her driver and he applied the brakes. Sybilla was wondering what was going on but then she realised when she saw the crossing up ahead that now had the new tarmac covering the rails. Unable to stop in time, Sybilla went over the newly surfaced tarmac and almost immediately derailed. She then bounced over the ground and crashed into the signal box. Thankfully, the signalman wasn't about because he was still on his lunch break at the time, but he was horrified when he came across what'd happened to his signal box. Poor Sybilla was heavily damaged and was going to need some urgent long-term repairs. The crash had of course caused traffic delays all day.

The next morning, the boss of the railway announced that services on the line would continue as normal only that they wouldn't be going down to Pickering until the signal box was fixed. In the sheds, Peggy was telling Syphon all about Joe.

"Huh!" the Class 37 diesel no.37 264 snorted, "You're just a small engine Peggy so that's why he's rude to you! He wouldn't dare cause me or any of the diesels or any of the big engines any trouble!" And he revved away to fetch some trucks.

That afternoon, Joe had been taken to some yards to work and he was just chauffeuring about when Syphon arrived with his train of empty trucks. LNER Q6 no.63395 **(who we shall name Raven)** was also there taking on water. Joe had rolled onto the rails so he was blocking Syphon's way, much to the confusion of Raven, and the truck at the back of Syphon's train was still sticking out onto the main route.

"Oi, what's the big idea Joe, let me through now!" demanded Syphon.

"I'm too busy so you'll just have to wait!" replied Joe.

"There's no time to wait, I must clear my trucks from the main track to let Kenneth Aldcroft through!" explained Syphon.

"Pah, then he'll have to wait to!" fumed Joe.

"What's wrong with you Joe, get out of his way!" ordered Raven. Joe however just ignored her and refused to move. Syphon's driver when to complain to the stationmaster, however the signalman had already switched the points and set the signal to allow Kenneth Aldcroft to speed through. The passengers in the coaches of the LMS Black 5 no.44806 were singing his praises and he was making express time.

"I'm the finest so just watch me fly past!" he whistled long and loud as he approached the yard. Suddenly, he saw a truck just peeking out on the line in front of him. "Get out of my way!" The truck didn't move though. Well at least until Kenneth Aldcroft accidentally forced it as he struck the truck and sent it flying in circles through the air and it then crashed and smashed against the ground, much to the shock of Syphon and Raven. Joe meanwhile just laughed as he finally rolled out of the way.

"I guess I was wrong." thought Syphon, "I guess Joe really does like to cause problems for all us engines whether we're big or small, steam or diesel."

Raven agreed. "I just hope the boss won't be cross with Magpie." she hoped.

"And I really do hope that Kenneth Aldcroft doesn't know that you're constantly referring to him by his nickname." said Syphon. Raven giggled, she really liked to tease Kenneth Aldcroft by referring to him by the name that was given to him when he appeared on a TV show of the same name.

Just like Raven, Kenneth Aldcroft was worried that the owner of the NYMR would be cross with him. And indeed he was, but not with Kenneth Aldcroft. After he'd heard about this whole saga, he was very angry.

"Whoever caused all these disturbances will have me to answer to!" he boomed.

And he did, a few days later. As Syphon and Raven made their way into the yard, they spotted something.

"Hey Syphon, look who's here." Raven smiled . Joe had been found out by the Fat Director and was punished by being used as a timber mill. He was feeling very miserable.

"Well, at least now we'll get some peace at last." Syphon smirked.

"I want to get rolling again but I've got to wait a whole week until I do. And even then, I've been banned from any sort of use on your railway." moaned Joe.

"But when you do return to rolling and get back to working wherever you're needed, you're going to be just as rude as ever, eh Joe?" asked Raven. Well I sure hope not, don't you?

**And that's episode 66 and episode 18 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parodies of TTTE episodes **_**'Steamroller'**_** and **_**'Bye George!'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	19. Puff Puff Pastry

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Olton Hall's complaining, the trucks are being troublesome again and we witness another massive accident.**

Episode 67: Puff Puff Pastry

The engines on the Fat Directors mainline all love to be shining and clean because it makes them feel cheerful as they puff across the country doing their jobs. However, one engine was complaining and that was Olton Hall. Ever since returning to work after her watery experience at the harbour, she'd been given nothing but dirty work. She likes to be clean just like every other engine, meaning wash downs are important to her. Unfortunately though, when she puffed into Whitby station covered in soot, the Fat Director had some bad news for her.

"Olton Hall, I've already explained this situation to the other engines, but due to a water shortage, no engine shall have more than one wash down per day." he boomed, "Remember, usefulness before cleanliness." And with that, he left. Olton Hall was upset, she needed her wash down now because she was already filthy and now this piece of bad news meant that she'd have to wait.

"Why am I doing all these dirty jobs anyway? I need wash downs because of this!" she complained, "Maunsell, you only get wash downs before me because you need to feel more important than me!" She glared at the SR S15 no.(30)825 who was picking up passengers on the other platform. Eric Treacy was also there on the outside line picking up more passengers who want to ride with him on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway.

"Listen Olton Hall, I AM important. And the reason I get more wash downs than you is because I'm a passenger engine so I need to look my best for my passengers." huffed Maunsell.

"Actually you're originally a goods engine Maunsell." smirked Eric Treacy.

"Oh shut up Eric!" snorted Maunsell.

"But he's right Olton Hall." Eric Treacy continued, "Besides, you're just a pouty puffer aren't you?" he teased.

"No I'm not Eric Treacy!" fumed Olton Hall and she wheeshed angrily away, she had yet more dirty work to do.

Later that morning, Olton Hall was pushing some trucks at the docks towards the coal hopper. She was being extra careful in an attempt to not get any more filthy than she already was. Unfortunately for her though, the troublesome trucks were being naughty. As Olton Hall pushed the first truck under the coal hopper, they all sang out.

"On, on, on!" they cried as they forced the train forward. They stopped as soon as Olton Hall was under the shoot and before she could move out of the way, the coal shot out of the shoot and coal dust flew everywhere.

"Oh no!" coughed Olton Hall, "I'm filthy!" Poor Olton Hall felt absolutely awful, however she knew that she had to carry on. She eventually managed tog et the trucks loaded with coal and she was soon on her way along the mainline dirtier than before. However, as she puffed along en route for the coal depot, the trucks began teasing her again.

"Clickety clack! Don't look back! Dirty Olton's on our track!" they sang.

"Be quiet!" Olton Hall snapped as she continued on her journey. In her mind though, she was absolutely seething.

"I may very well be a GWR Hall which means I'm perfectly capable of pulling coaches and trucks but I've been stuck with all this dirty goods work ever since I came back from the works!" she fumed to herself, "All this' way beneath my dignity, especially as I was Hogwarts Castle and there's also the fact that I'm the only mainline registered GWR Hall who's not painted green, but my crimson lake paint will never be the same again after all this! So why can't I pull passenger trains again?!" She continue to fume to herself all the way to the coal depot. When she arrived, she reversed the trucks into a siding. However, she was still furious.

"Alright that's it, from now on I'm only doing jobs where I won't get dirty!" she fumed. Harry the helicopter was also in the coal depot. He was picking up some medical supplies.

"Hello Olton Hall." he called. Olton Hall didn't reply and just glared at him. Harry just smiled, whirred his arms and took off into the sky, but not without blowing cinders and ashes absolutely everywhere, most of it, unsurprisingly, going all over Olton Hall. With Harry gone, Olton Hall was now feeling as though she was going to explode with fury.

"Not again!" she shouted, "I want a wash down and I want one now!"

"Usefulness before cleanliness." reminded her driver calmly.

"I want to be useful in such a way that I won't get dirty!" wheeshed Olton Hall. Just then, her driver noticed something in the next siding.

"Hey look Olton Hall, see those sugar trucks over there?" he asked as he pointed at the trucks.

"Yes, what about them?" asked Olton Hall as she wondered where her driver was going with this.

"Well those trucks need to go to the chocolate factory so we can take them there if you like." offered the driver.

"Sugar, that's nice and clean." thought Olton Hall as she finally began to calm down. A small smile formed on her face. So it was agreed that Olton Hall could take the sugar trucks to the chocolate factory. She changed tracks and was soon coupled up to the trucks. She then set off for the chocolate factory, happy in the knowledge that she could finally do a clean job.

The chocolate factory was at the bottom of a small hill and the Fat Director had installed some tracks alongside the factory so it would be easier for the engines to make any deliveries that were needed there, such as the sugar trucks Olton Hall was bringing. Unfortunately though, Olton Hall didn't know that earlier in the day, a leaky truck had spilt oil on the track she was running on. Olton Hall though was just puffing along track happily as she could finally get some sort of enjoyment in the day. She puffed over the small hill and saw the chocolate factory up ahead. As she approached, her driver applied the brakes. However, Olton Hall's wheels just skidded along the oily rails. She skidded down the hill and into the siding just in front of the factory. If she didn't stop now, she was going to have quite a massive accident.

"Oh no!" hooted Olton Hall as she shut her eyes. She smashed through the buffers and crashed through the wall and she found herself actually in the factory. She wasn't stopping though. Soon, smashing and splashing sounds could be heard from inside the factory as all the windows shattered one by one. Things finally settled down when Olton Hall smashed out the wall on the other side of the factory and came to a thankful stop.

"Yuck!" groaned Olton Hall as steam wheeshed around her, "I don't think I've been this dirty before!" Poor Olton Hall was covered from funnel to firebox in sticky, gooey chocolate. When the Fat Director heard about the accident, he said that he'd send help as soon as he possibly could. Poor Olton Hall though was left waiting until mid afternoon for help to arrive as Britannia brought the workmen and the breakdown cranes.

"Mmm yum yum." the BR Standard Class 7 Britannia no.70000 teased as she licked her lips. "Olton Hall, you do know that you're supposed to eat chocolate, not swim in it right?" Poor Olton Hall didn't reply as she miserably waited for the workmen and the breakdown cranes to get her out of this mess.

By the time Olton Hall was brought back to the yards by Britannia, all the other engines that were there all thought that the poor sight of Olton Hall was very funny indeed.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat." Nunney Castle hooted.

"Pudding Olton." teased Mayflower.

"Choc ice on wheels." chipped in Leander.

"Disgraceful." said Lord Nelson pompously. The more the teasing went on, Olton Hall's anger continued to rise.

"A-Ahem!" said a stern sounding voice which belonged to the Fat Director as he walked onto the scene, "You've had a trying day Olton Hall." he said.

"Yes sir." replied Olton Hall sadly from beneath the chocolate.

"However, you've shown all the other engines today that usefulness does come before cleanliness. So therefore," he added, "You shall have your wash down first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank you sir." smiled Olton Hall.

"And, to add to that, a new coat of paint."

Olton Hall just beamed.

**And that's episode 67 and episode 19 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Percy's Chocolate Crunch'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	20. Track of the Three Major

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Lancashire Fusilier's running late, three new lorries turn up and Tangmere gets insulted.**

Episode 68: Track of the Three Major

It was a busy time at the docks and all the goods and mixed traffic engines were all working hard pushing and pulling trucks about the place. One sunny morning, Lancashire Fusilier was running late as he reversed onto the quayside to collect some trucks. Kong the crane **(don't ask about the name!)** was quick to criticise.

"These ships can't be kept waiting Lancashire Fusilier because they've got important cargo! And if they miss the tides, they'll be delayed at the docks! You should look up to ships 45407 and show more respect! You, after all, are only little!"

"How can you say I'm little when I'm actually a big engine!" snorted Lancashire Fusilier, "Besides, we've got too much work!"

"In that case, perhaps a lorry should do your job then!" suggested Kong smirking. Lancashire Fusilier was shocked about such a suggestion. That afternoon, Lancashire Fusilier puffed into the yards where he told the other engines about what Kong had said about a lorry doing their jobs.

"Stuff and nonsense!" snorted Scots Guardsman.

"Doesn't Kong know that we engines run the goods work around this country!" agreed his brother Royal Scot.

"What if a lorry does arrive?" wondered Lancashire Fusilier worryingly.

"Don't be stupid Lancashire Fusilier," said Duchess of Sutherland, "Lorries would never replace us."

I'm afraid to say though that Duchess of Sutherland was wrong, because the next day, not one, not two but three lorries were shipped into the docks. When Lancashire Fusilier puffed onto the quayside, he caught sight of the lorries and then groaned.

"Oh no, the Duchess just had to jinx it yesterday didn't she." he sighed. Kong was absolutely delighted.

"Oi you down there, your jobs are done now so these lorries will be taking over! One of them wants to talk to you!" he called down.

The first lorry spoke to Lancashire Fusilier and he was very rough. "What's that steaming lump of scrap iron doing here? Be of with ya!"

"Scrap iron?" asked Lancashire Fusilier feeling insulted, "Steaming scrap iron?! PAH!" He then wheeshed furiously off the quayside. A little later, Lancashire Fusilier met up with Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and Princess Elizabeth. A second lorry was being rude to them. The lorry then caught sight of Lancashire Fusilier.

"Oh look, it's just a big black lump of metal on wheels, you're going to be scrapped that's for sure, just you wait and see!" he smirked as he revved away.

"Well bust my boiler, what a horrid lorry eh Lizzie?!" exclaimed Earl of Mount Edgcumbe.

"Agreed Earl, absolutely despicable!" added Princess Elizabeth, "Your Princess's feeling disgusted by the behaviour of this motor powered menace!"

"Calm down you two, I sincerely hope those bad things will get their comeuppance!" sighed Lancashire Fusilier. Meanwhile, the next engine to meet a lorry was Tangmere. She was taking on more coal in a siding when the third lorry drove up alongside her.

"Well, well, well, it's no wonder that the mainline in this country's a mess, engines like you belong in a museum, not taking on more coal." he retorted.

"Listen you, I might look old but I'm really useful!" countered Tangmere.

"Useful are you? Oh pah!" replied the lorry, "You're soon going to toodle off."

"TOODLE?!" spluttered Tangmere in fury as she wheeshed steam.

"Come along Tangmere," said her driver, "Don't bother to argue with him. I tell you what, we'll go to the flourmill instead. I know you consider yourself too ladylike for goods work but at least you can prove yourself useful to that waste of space." Tangmere reluctantly agreed and she puffed away en route for the flourmill. However, when they arrived at the flourmill, Tangmere was shocked to see yet another lorry, or more specifically the one who called Lancashire Fusilier a big black lump of scrap earlier.

"What on earth?!" exclaimed Tangmere in shock, "What're you doing here?!"

"We three are doing your work now because you and all of your so called 'friends' are all too slow." replied the lorry smugly.

The foreman spoke to Tangmere's driver. "I'm sorry about this but times are changing I'm afraid." he said.

"Tangmere might be old," replied the driver indignantly, "But I'll have you know that she's very reliable!" He then spoke to his engine. "Come on Tangmere, we'll go to the farms. They'll still use us…hopefully." Tangmere trundled sadly away. The lorry watched feeling very proud of himself. In order to get to the farms quicker, Tangmere decided to take a shortcut. This shortcut though took her through a narrow gorge where vehicles had to tackle a steep and dangerous road through the mountains. As Tangmere puffed worryingly along the shortcut, she suddenly stopped as she could see the lorry who told her to toodle off earlier. The lorry was racing along the road with stones loaded in its trailer. The lorry was hurrying and swerving dangerously all over the road.

"That lorry's in trouble." thought Tangmere as she watched. And she was right. It wasn't long until the lorry finally lost control and found himself teetering over the edge of a cliff. With one final slip, the lorry fell off the cliff and crash landed onto the big lump of rocks below. Tangmere gasped at what'd just happened. The lorries driver was thrown clear.

"Rotten roads." he muttered as he held his sore head. The wrecked lorry meanwhile was taken to the docks once it'd been recovered.

Once the lorry was at the docks, Lancashire Fusilier came to see him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? What's this lump of steaming scrap iron?" he teased.

"I'll be back!" replied the lorry just as Tangmere puffed in, "So quite frankly you can wipe that silly smile off your smoke box!"

"Pah!" snorted Lancashire Fusilier and he wheeshed steam at the lorry loudly. Just then, Bob the breakdown vehicle arrived.

"Hello everyone, look who I've had to rescue." said Bob. Lancashire Fusilier and Tangmere looked on Bob's trailer and saw the lorry from the flourmill.

"What happened to him?" asked Tangmere's driver.

"Well apparently, he was overloaded with flour." replied Bob, "Which resulted in him breaking down on a level crossing, right in front of the LMS Royal Scot brothers, who both had a good laugh about it."

"Well I suppose you're not very useful now are you?!" smirked Tangmere.

"Grrrr!" replied the lorries. Just then, they heard a whistle nearby. It was Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and he was whistling excitedly.

"Hey look over there guys, they're bringing in the third lorry on a barge!" he called. And he was right. On the approaching barge rested the lorry and he was covered on seaweed.

"What happened to that one?" Earl of Mount Edgcumbe asked.

"The stupid lorry was reversing but he ended up falling straight into the sea!" answered the tow truck man.

Later, Princess Elizabeth puffed into the docks. She found the three sorry looking lorries perched on flatbed trucks and she couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Well, well, well!" she laughed, "The Brothers Grimm: Smashed, Broken and Sunk!" The lorries didn't answer. "Your Princess's very relieved. At least this' the last we engines will be hearing of you three." And she was right because the lorries didn't return to the docks. And the engines now work even harder to make sure that they never will.

**And that's episode 68 and episode 20 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Horrid Lorry'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	21. In Solaris You Can Trust

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our first episode where all the rail characters are of the same class, Roberto's not happy and the trucks are at it again.**

Episode 69: In Solaris You Can Trust

Solaris was feeling bright and cheerful this morning as he puffed along the line with a morning passenger service.

"Good morning!" he whistled to some cows. The cows didn't reply though.

"Never mind." said Solaris, "They're busy with their breakfast." Next, he met Roberto. Solaris had to stop at a red signal where a road ran alongside the rails.

"Hello Roberto, what do you say for a race today? I must admit I don't fancy your chances against me if you previously failed to beat Lizzie." However, when Roberto rolled up alongside, all he could say was…

"Ouch! That's yet another pothole in the road!"

"I'm sorry Roberto." smiled Solaris as he puffed away when the signal changed to green. Solaris was still in good spirits as he was picking up passengers at the next station when a very angry Roberto arrived.

"Never mind Roberto." said Solaris, "Now, if you were a steam engine, you'd be running on a pair of reliable rails."

"Reliable my boot!" snorted Roberto, "The railway was supposed to deliver tar to mend the roads two freaking weeks ago! You just can't trust a thing that works on rails!"

"Well I run on rails and you can trust me Roberto. I'll go and see if I can find out what's happened." replied Solaris as he heard the guards whistle and puffed determinedly away. As he went, he was wondering why the tar hadn't been delivered to fix the roads yet.

Meanwhile, Sovereign was complaining. The sister to Solaris was snorting about in the yard.

"It's too bad! Swindon and Pannier are busy with the mail train so I get chosen to help with the shunting! Why does it have to be me?! What did I do to deserve this?! I'm doing their jobs here, there and everywhere!" she fumed. She then came up behind some trucks. "Take that!"

"Ooh!" groaned the trucks, "Just you wait, we'll show you!" Sovereign's brothers George Stephenson and Lancashire Fusilier were watching.

"Come on Sovereign, we all have to do jobs we don't want to do." argued Lancashire Fusilier.

"This' way beneath my dignity Fusilier!" snorted Sovereign, "My reputations been destroyed more than Olton Hall after she crashed into the chocolate factory a few weeks ago!"

"Listen, if you want my advice sister, stop whining and just get on with it, that way you can be really useful." huffed Lancashire Fusilier as he steamed away. George Stephenson then laughed as he came up with an idea.

"I'll tell you what my sister, how about this for an idea? If you pretended to be ill everywhere, you wouldn't be able to shunt trucks here or go to the quarry there, could you?" he suggested.

"What a good idea George." agreed Sovereign, "Hey look, here comes our brother Solaris so I'll start pretending now." As Solaris reversed into the yard, he noticed his siblings Sovereign and George Stephenson feeling rather miserable. He felt rather sorry for them.

"What's the matter you two?" Solaris asked before smiling, "I mean cheer up, it's a beautiful day."

"Yes, but not for our sister Sovereign it isn't." replied George Stephenson.

"Why, what's up with her?" asked Solaris.

"She's sick." answered George Stephenson bluntly.

"Yes she is…err, I mean I am!" stuttered Sovereign, "I really don't feel well at all!"

"Don't worry Sovereign," replied Solaris kindly, "I'll happily help out my dear sister if she's ill." And he puffed away. Sovereign and George Stephenson snickered quietly to each other, their plan was working.

Some of Sovereign's trucks were coupled behind Solaris and he steamed away en route for the quarry. The trucks still weren't happy about the way Sovereign treated them earlier.

"We couldn't pay Sovereign back for bumping us, so we'll play tricks on Solaris instead, one engine's as good as another, especially if they're siblings!" they said to each other. Solaris didn't hear them though as he puffed along the beautiful countryside. He soon arrived at the docks and reversed the trucks one by one under the shoot. His brother Roy 'Korky' Green, no.45212, was also there collecting his own train. Solaris told Roy 'Korky' Green all about his day so far.

"Well I sure hope our sister gets better soon." said Roy 'Korky' Green sympathetically after he heard about Sovereign being ill, "And I hope you manage to deliver your train of stones on time Solaris."

"Thanks Korky." smiled Solaris as the last truck, the one directly behind him, was loaded with stones. When the truck was filled, Solaris whistled goodbye to Roy 'Korky' Green and puffed out of the quarry and back towards the junction. As Solaris chuffed along, he admired the stunning scenery of the countryside around him, there was so much green, so much flowers and loads of singing birds. He was enjoying himself immensely. Then there was trouble. The points up ahead were set in the wrong direction and Solaris had no idea about this as he puffed through them. Danger then lay ahead as he puffed round a bend and spotted a set of buffers up ahead that was preventing engines from going onto the jetty that was on its end of a pond that was filled with muddy water.

"I must've gone the wrong way." thought Solaris as he tried to stop. However, he could then feel the trucks pushing against him.

"On, on, go faster, go faster!" they yelled.

"Slow down!" called Solaris' driver as he applied the brakes. But it was too late. Solaris crashed through the buffers and found himself on the jetty. The rope tying the jetty down then snapped. Solaris had been uncoupled from his tender in the initial crash so while it splashed into the muddy pond and sunk to the bottom, the jetty carried him over to the bank on the other end. The trucks were all laughing at poor Solaris as a toad eyed him suspiciously. Just then, the jetty began to sink into the muddy pond as it could no longer hold his weight.

"Bust my buffers!" muttered Solaris as he slowly went down, "The day had started so well to!" With a small bump, the jetty reached the bottom of the muddy pond and steam wheeshed out of Solaris as his firebox became flooded. When the Fat Director heard of the accident, he sent help in the form of Solaris' siblings Sherwood Forester and Alderman A E Draper. Alderman A E Draper arrived first to collect the trucks.

"Our sister Sherwood Forester's on her way with the workmen and the breakdown cranes to get you out Solaris!" assured Alderman A E Draper as he puffed away with the trucks. Solaris was pleased to hear this. And a few hours later, Sherwood Forester arrived. The workmen and the breakdown cranes worked together and they soon managed to fish Solaris and his tender out of the muddy pond and then loaded them onto the flatbed trucks Sherwood Forester had also brought onto the scene.

As Sherwood Forester hauled Solaris back to the junction, he suddenly remembered something and he told Sherwood Forester about what was on his mind.

"Missing tar eh?" said Sherwood Forester, "Well that's strange. I distinctly remember a line of tar wagons in the yards down the line so that must be it. My driver will make sure that it gets to Roberto now."

At the junction, with Solaris and his tender remaining on their flatbed trucks, Sovereign spoke to her brother.

"I'm sorry about your accident Solaris." she muttered, "And so is George. We really didn't mean to get our brother into trouble."

"No indeed." spluttered George Stephenson, "A-A mere misunderstanding Solaris, alls well that ends well." Just then Roberto arrived on the nearby road and he was looking much more cheerful.

"My road's being mended now." he cheered.

"Oh, I am glad." replied Solaris.

"Thanks for all you did Solaris, now I know I can trust an engine, especially if his name's Solaris." And with that, he revved away. Sovereign and George Stephenson then puffed silently away to the shed. Solaris still had company though.

"Well, well," he sighed, "What a day for surprises." The toad, who was looking forward to a ride home, noisily agreed.

**And that's episode 69 and episode 21 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Trust Thomas'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	22. Raven's Teased

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our second episode set on the NYMR, Raven sings a little song and Charybdis calls for a train to be stopped.**

Episode 70: Raven's Teased

On the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, Maunsell had broken down. This meant Raven had to do all of his jobs as well as her own until he was mended. Raven didn't mind this at all though. She was busier than ever and it made her feel doubly useful than before. She felt very excited and the fireman found her hard to handle at times. One morning, Raven was waking up and getting ready for another days work with her friends.

"Anyone would think that she wanted to work." said Maunsell from inside the shed where he was being mended.

"Well, all respectable engines do Maunsell." replied Kenneth Aldcroft, "So keep calm Raven and you'll do well."

"Thanks Magpie." smiled Raven.

"I do wish you'd stop calling me by that damn nickname I got from that kids show of the same name!" huffed Kenneth Aldcroft. Raven just giggled and set off for Pickering station to pick up her coaches. As she made her way along the line, because she was so full of herself, she'd unfortunately completely forgotten about what Kenneth Aldcroft had told her. She soon arrived at Pickering and saw that Peggy had already shunted her coaches into position.

"There're your coaches Raven, now off you go and enjoy yourself." said Peggy.

"Thanks Peggy." smiled Raven as she heard the guards whistle. She whistled back and puffed away. She was working a journey en route to Whitby, which she was doing because the mainline registered resident engines like Sir Nigel Gresley, The Green Knight, Pocket Rocket, Repton, Eric Treacy and Thompson were all unavailable so she was given permission to take this train and go all the way up to Whitby. Unfortunately though, as the journey went on as she stopped at all the stations scheduled on her timetable, the faster she wanted to go, the slower the journey became somehow.

"I feel like I'm going so slowly driver." she moaned, "Why can't we go faster? I mustn't keep Galatea waiting at Whitby you know!"

"I know Raven but we must obey the railway speed limits." replied her driver. By the time she finally arrived at Whitby station, Galatea was already there.

"This isn't going to do at all branch liner." said Galatea, "I simply cannot be kept waiting so f you're late on your journey back here this evening, I'm going to go off and leave your passengers behind." She then hear the guards whistle and steamed out of the station and onto the mainline.

"Pah." huffed Raven. Secretly though, deep down inside, she was a little worried. She was uncoupled from the coaches and puffed round the train to the other end so she could haul the train tender first back to Pickering. The passengers were all busy taking photographs of her as she manoeuvred into position. With so many flashes from cameras going round, Raven felt rather flattered as her cheeks slowly began to blush bright red.

"They must really love me." she thought to herself, "That's probably because I'm the sole survivor of my class. Oh I do miss my late brothers and sisters very much." The thoughts and memories of her siblings began to flood into her mind. She quickly removed them though because she didn't want the passengers to see her cry, especially when they're taking pictures of her. She was soon coupled up to the back of the train and the passengers began to get back onboard. After a few more minutes, the guard blew his whistle and Raven was now on her way back down the NYMR towards Pickering.

She wasn't timetabled to stop at Grosmont on the return journey so she whistled straight through there and carried on towards the next station, Goathland. As she puffed out of the tunnel outside Grosmont station, she heard a voice.

"Hello Raven!" The voice belonged to WD Austerity 2-10-0 no.3672 _'Dame Vera Lynn'_. Raven whistled hello.

"Hi Dame Vera Lynn! Still awaiting your heavy overhaul are you?!" asked Raven as she puffed past.

"Unfortunately yes." sighed Dame Vera Lynn as she watched Raven disappear into the distance. Before long, Raven arrived at Goathland station but the thoughts of what Galatea had said were still locked in her mind. At Goathland, she spotted SR West Country no.34101 _'Hartland'_, aka Braunton's sister, resting in the station siding.

"Hello Raven." greeted Hartland, "My, you do look rather worried, what's up?" Raven told Hartland about what Galatea had said to her. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I know Galatea would never do such a thing" assured Hartland. Raven was still worried though, she really hoped Hartland was right. As she departed from Goathland and on towards the penultimate station of Levisham, she began to wonder if Galatea really did leave her passengers behind. They'd be very cross with her for missing their train. She puffed into Levisham still fuelled with worry. Later, she arrived back at Pickering and was now coupled up to the front of the train again. She was still worrying though. As she waited to depart, she then saw BR Standard Class 4 2-6-4T no.80135 **(who we shall name Daniel)** up ahead puffing into the yard to take on more coal.

"Hartland told me about your worries Raven, and as the only green liveried 4MT tank engine while all my fellow preserved brothers and sisters are all painted black, believe me when I say this, Galatea would never, I repeat, NEVER leave you and your passengers behind." Daniel assured. This didn't work for Raven though as she was still very worried. She puffed out of the station upon hearing the guards whistle.

"Don't worry Raven, your passengers won't get left behind!" called Daniel as Raven departed. Raven wasn't listening though. She was soon puffing down the line. In an attempt to be rid herself of her worries, she tried singing a little song.

_My name's Raven, I'm running this line,_

_My name's Raven, I'm running this line._

"What fun it is." she thought to herself. Unfortunately though, it wasn't working because the worries were still locked into her mind and it wasn't long before she stayed quiet the whole journey.

By the time Raven arrived at Grosmont, she was running right on time. She didn't know this though. She'd now arrived at Grosmont which was the longest stop on her timetable so this meant her driver and fireman, the guard and the passengers could all go and get some refreshments from the refreshment lady who works at the nearby café. Eventually, much to Raven's relief, the waiting came to an end and Raven was sizzling with impatience.

"PEEP! Hurry up please!" she whistled to the passengers as they all got back onboard the coaches, "Oh dear, how awful it'll be if we missed Galatea's train." she muttered to herself. The guard was ready with his flag and whistle. The refreshment lady had finished her shift in the café and was on her way to the train. She was just walking over the level crossing behind the train…when it happened. Raven suddenly puffed away. The guard said that Raven was a little too impatient. Raven though said that she thought she'd heard a whistle anyway so that was why she started. Charybdis the diesel, aka the Class 31 'Ped' no.31 128, was watching this unwanted event taking place from the station siding.

"Oi, stop Raven stop, you've left the refreshment lady behind!" he shouted. Raven heard him and stopped.

"Oh botheration!" Raven groaned, "We're almost certain to miss Galatea now." With the train stopped, the guard helped the refreshment lady climb onboard before he got onboard the train himself. The train then started off again. Raven thought how could this day get any worse. Well, arriving late and Galatea leaving her and her passengers behind would answer that question. So she hurried along the line towards Whitby as fast as her wheels and her driver would let her. She finally arrived at Whitby station and thankfully, Galatea was still there. Raven had arrived just in time.

"Hooray!" cheered Raven, She felt very relieved.

"Not bad I suppose branch liner." said Galatea huffily. As Raven's passengers made their way to Galatea's train, the refreshment lady walked up to Raven, still not very happy.

"What do you mean by leaving me behind?!" she fumed.

"I'm sorry about that refreshment lady." replied Raven sadly, "The thing was that Galatea told me that she might leave without us."

Then, to Raven's surprise, the refreshment lady began to laugh. "You silly engine, Galatea was teasing you. She'd never go on without our passengers. And do you know why? Well, it because she's a guaranteed connection."

"Well!" wheeshed Raven angrily, "Where's that Jubilee?!" Galatea though had already chortled away. "Hartland and Daniel were right after all." thought Raven. She swore to never worry about these sorts of things again.

**And that's episode 70 and episode 22 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	23. Nothing But Snow

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our first episode set on the SVR, there's an overnight snowstorm and Kinlet Hall breaks a snowplow.**

Episode 71: Nothing But Snow

It was winter holiday time in Great Britain and Kinlet Hall had decided that she was going to spend the winter season on the Severn Valley Railway again. So today, were going to spend a full episode with her so we can see how she's getting on! It was very cold today but the engines didn't mind because they knew they had their warm and toasty fires to keep them warm and the fact that the stations look splendid in all their Christmas decorations. There's plenty of work for the engines to do with passengers and parcels all needing to be delivered, no matter what the weather. One morning on the SVR, snow rested all over the ground but the 16 mile branch line wasn't blocked and the trains were capable of running up and down the line. Kinlet Hall was at Kidderminster Town station waiting for her passengers to board the coaches for her first train of the day. LMS Ivatt Class 4 no.43106 _'The Flying Pig'_ and GWR Manor no.7812 _'Erlestoke Manor'_ were both in the station sidings and they were all watching GWR 1500 no.1501 **(who we shall name Natasha)** bringing some coaches into the station on the other line. Natasha had some news for the other engines.

"Hey girls…and boy in your case Erlestoke…guess what, my driver tells me that there's more snow forecast for tonight." she said as she puffed away after shunting the coaches alongside the platform.

"Well, you know what that means don't you?" muttered Erlestoke Manor, "We're going to be wearing our snowplows soon."

"And if I know one engine who's going to enjoy that, it's you Kinlet Hall." teased Flying Pig.

"Oh shut up Flying Pig, you know I won't!" huffed Kinlet Hall, "As you all know, just like Tornado before me, I don't like wearing my snowplow!" And with that, she steamed away once she heard the guards whistle.

"Well there was no need for her to be rude was there?" wondered Flying Pig hurtfully.

"Just don't mention snowplows to her if I were you." said Erlestoke Manor as he went to couple up to his coaches.

Natalie was right about the forecast of more snow though because that night, while all the engines were fast asleep at Bridgnorth sheds, the wind was blowing and the snow was falling heavily. The next morning, the wind had died down but it was still snowing, only it was a little more gentle this time. As the engines were waking up, the SVR Controller arrived at the sheds to talk to them.

"Alright listen up you lot!" he boomed, "After the effects of the snowstorm last night, you're all going to have to wear your snowplows today!" He then turned his attention to Kinlet Hall. "And you Kinlet Hall are to collect something special from Bewdley station! It's going to be needed for the railways Christmas party at the end of the day back here at Bridgnorth!"

Kinlet Hall was excited about her special but not about her snowplow. "Please sir, my snowplow's awkward and uncomfortable so do I really have to wear it?!" she asked.

"Everyone has to wear a snowplow." said the SVR Controller. And with that, he left. Thanks to their fireman stoking their fireboxes, all the engines were soon warmed up and ready to go and get their snowplows fitted.

"Who minds the cold when you quite literally have a fire in your belly." smiled Collette the GWR 1400 no.1450 as she steamed away. Later that morning, some of the engines had gone up to Kidderminster to get their snowplows fitted. Kinlet Hall meanwhile remained at Bridgnorth to get hers fitted, along with GWR 2800 no.2857 **(who we shall name Churchward, after his person who built him, G.J. Churchward)**. Churchward had already had his snowplow fitted so now it was Kinlet Hall's turn. The fitters, the driver and the fireman were all helping with Kinlet Hall's snowplow. They were using the hook from a crane to lower the snowplow into position. On this attempt though, the hook lowered to snowplow too quickly so it just bounced off Kinlet Hall's front and then crashed onto the ground.

"It looks like we're gonna have to try that again." laughed the driver as he helped the fireman and the fitters reattach the hook to the undamaged snowplow.

"Big, horrid, awkward thing!" Kinlet Hall grumbled.

"Calm down Kinlet Hall." soothed Churchward, "Without your snowplow on days like this, you wouldn't be really useful; now would you?" Kinlet Hall just snorted in response as the two engines watched the snowplow being raised back into the air. This time around though, the crane hook managed to bring the snowplow down slow enough so it could easily be fitted onto Kinlet Hall's front buffers.

"Ooh, I told you these snowplows are uncomfortable! Almost immediately it's making my buffers ache!" Kinlet Hall groaned.

"Well you're stuck with it for the rest of the day Kinlet Hall so you're just gonna have to get used to it." replied Churchward, "Now you've got to stay here until you're needed to fetch that special from Bewdley and bring it back here."

"There's no need to remind me!" snorted Kinlet Hall.

"Suit yourself." replied Churchward as he calmly puffed away. Kinlet Hall was beginning to feel rather bored as she sat outside the shed just hissing steam and watching her friends work on the line bringing passengers in and out of Bridgnorth. Eventually though, her driver received a phone call from the SVR Controller.

"Okay Kinlet, the SVR Controller has just called. We can go and collect the special from Bewdley now." he said.

"At last!" exclaimed Kinlet Hall happily. She whistled out of the sheds and en route towards Bewdley. As she passed the railways other stations: Hampton Loade, Highley and Arley, she looked around at the snowy scenery. The colour white was absolutely everywhere and with the snow continuing to fall, it was only going to get even whiter. Just then, she thought of something.

"Wait, hang on a minute. Won't I be facing the wrong way when I collect the special?" she thought.

"Yeah we realised that to Kinlet, so we'll go straight to Kidderminster so we can turn around on the turntable. Then we'll puff back to Bewdley and collect the special facing the correct way." replied her driver. Kinlet Hall was relieved. As she puffed through Bewdley station, she could see the special in a siding but it was covered up with tarpaulin.

"I wonder what that special is." she thought as she carried on. She soon arrived at Kidderminster. She changed tracks, chuffed into the yard and made her way onto the turntable. As she was being turned, the thoughts of the special just wouldn't exit her mind. She was soon turned and on her way back to Bewdley. She found SR Battle of Britain no.34053 _'Sir Keith Park'_ parked next to the siding where the special was kept.

"Facing the right way now are you Kinlet?" asked Sir Keith Park.

"Yes, now what's the special?" asked Kinlet Hall eagerly. The workmen removed the tarpaulin to reveal a beautiful Christmas tree.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kinlet Hall.

"Oh yes Kinlet, your special's this Christmas tree. It's to have lights and it'll stand in the middle of one of the Bridgnorth station platforms." explained Sir Keith Park. Kinlet Hall changed tracks and was soon coupled up to the Christmas tree. "Make sure you get the tree to Caprotti safely Kinlet, he'll be waiting for you at Arley." added Sir Keith Park.

"Oh don't you worry Sir Keith." replied Kinlet Hall confidently, "I'll get this tree back to Bridgnorth safely and on time." And she whistled away. Just then, GWR 4500 no.4566 **(who we shall name Gary)** puffed out of the paint shop in front of Sir Keith Park. Gary had just been repainted from green to black.

"Ta-dah! Well, what do you think?" Gary asked.

"Yes, very smart Gary, very smart." replied Sir Keith Park as he puffed away. Gary smiled proudly.

Meanwhile, Kinlet Hall was puffing down the line towards Arley. As she went, she was growing concerned about the conditions. The snow was continuing to fall and it was starting to gather into drifts. While her snowplow was easily clearing away the drifts, Kinlet Hall was feeling rather nervous as she puffed round the curves and across Victoria Bridge. She soon arrived at Arley and the BR Standard Class 5 no.73129 was in the station siding and he was very happy to see her.

"Ah there you are Kinlet and I must say everyone waiting for us at Bridgnorth is going to be delighted when they see this tree!" Caprotti smiled, "Also I'm glad you've got your snowplow on. As you may've noticed it's no longer snowing but there're going to be some snowdrifts out there. But there's no need to worry though because I'll be right behind you bringing these trucks filled with supplies."

"Great, shall we get going then?" asked Kinlet Hall.

"After you." replied Caprotti. So Kinlet Hall led the charge with Caprotti right behind her. Luckily for them, there weren't any snowdrifts on the track en route for Highley and Hampton Loade stations. However, it was beyond Hampton Loade where the snowdrifts were found so Kinlet Hall had to force her way through the deeper ones to keep the trains moving. Then there was trouble. Kinlet Hall couldn't see that there was a huge rock buried under the snow on the track directly in front of her. Suddenly, her snowplow hit the rock and it was ripped off of her Kinlet Hall's left buffer.

"Bouncing buffers!" exclaimed Kinlet Hall, "My plow's broken!"

"What's going on in front?!" asked Caprotti. He then saw the torn snowplow. "Stop Kinlet, stop!" he shouted. Kinlet Hall's driver agreed and applied the brakes. However, the snowplow crashed into the closed Eardington Halt station platform. The force bounced Kinlet Hall into the air and she crashed back onto the rails with a loud bump. Eardington Halt platform wasn't damaged but the snowplow had seen better days.

"Ahh, paint me red and call me James!" exclaimed Kinlet Hall as she stopped her spinning eyes. Her driver inspected the badly damaged snowplow.

"We can't go any further with the snowplow in this state." he said, "And there's no one to help us."

"But Bridgnorth needs its tree for the party!" said Kinlet Hall, "Let me try again, I'm sure I can make it!" Her driver, her fireman and Caprotti were all worried but reluctantly decided to give it a go. It wasn't going to be easy without a snowplow but Kinlet Hall was determined. With everything ready, Kinlet Hall began to push her way forward against the snow. Her wheels slipped at first but she was soon moving.

"Come on Kinlet, keep pushing, you can do it!" cheered Caprotti as he followed. Even though he still had his snowplow, there wasn't enough time to swap the trains around so he could lead. He didn't mind though because Kinlet Hall was doing really well in front. She pushed, she pushed and she pushed! Kinlet Hall was trying as hard as she could but there was just one snowdrift after another. Kinlet Hall refused to stop even though she was beginning to grow tired. Her cheeks were turning red with exhaustion but she kept on going as smoke and steam was shooting out of her funnel and pistons. Eventually, Kinlet Hall and Caprotti arrived at Bridgnorth station just in time. Kinlet Hall smiled and everyone at the station cheered when they saw their beautiful tree.

"Hoorah!" they said, "Hoorah!" Kinlet Hall was worn out but delighted and Caprotti was very proud of his mainline friend.

The next day, the SVR Controller sent for Kinlet Hall. Kinlet Hall was worried, what would the SVR Controller say about her broken snowplow? However, much to her surprise, the SVR Controller wasn't angry, he was in fact very pleased.

"Everyone at Bridgnorth had a wonderful feast!" he said, "You were very brave to take on all that snow without a plow!"

"Thank you sir." said Kinlet Hall happily.

"As you know Kinlet Hall," continued the SVR Controller, "There aren't any spare snowplows at the moment so you'll just have to do without yours for a while."

"Oh thank you sir!" grinned Kinlet Hall as she blew her whistle delightfully.

**And that's episode 71 and episode 23 of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'It's Only Snow'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	24. An Imposing Engine

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**In tonight's series finale - we see how Tornado' getting on, we have several flashbacks and a legend returns.**

Episode 72: An Imposing Engine

You may've noticed that we haven't seen much of the main character Tornado in this series. Well, here's the thing. Since Tornado crashed into the stationmasters house back in episode 14, she has been at the Bombardier owned Derby Works being mended. Its been a few months since the accident and she almost ready to return to work, the workmen had told her that it should only be a few more days now before she can go back out onto the mainline. Tornado was losing patience though and she was feeling rather bored being stuck in the works for so long. However, one day, things changed for the better. Tornado was no longer alone in the works because outside she spotted Korra and Claire pushing two engines into the works. These two engines were LMS 4F no.43924 **(who we shall name Fowler)** and Midland Railway 1000 no.1000 **(who we shall name Catherine)**. As the aforementioned engines were shunted into the works alongside Tornado, the big, young, blue engine was looking rather confused.

"Fowler, Catherine, what're you two doing here?" she asked, "You two aren't mainline registered."

"That maybe so young Tornado but didn't you know that today's a special occasion for Derby Works?" said Fowler.

"No, why what's going on?" asked Tornado.

"It's Derby Works' 175th anniversary." answered Catherine, "And since Fowler and myself were built here, we've been brought back here to mark the occasion."

"And I must say it feels good to be home." smiled Fowler.

"I wonder why none of the workmen here told me about this." wondered Tornado. All the same, she welcomed Fowler and Catherine and all three engines were soon talking and chatting about what they've been up to before arriving at Derby Works; Catherine talking about all the places she has visited, Fowler about life on the Keighley & Worth Valley Railway and Tornado about life on the mainline, in fact she was telling her new friends about one of the most recent tales on the mainline that she's heard about.

"And that's how Oliver Cromwell learned his lesson." she finished.

"Well I'd be ashamed of Ollie after something like that." said Catherine, "I mean, thank goodness Flying Scotsman's returning soon, perhaps he can teach Ollie some sense before it's too late."

"Err, forgive me for asking Catherine, but what has Flying Scotsman got to do with Oliver Cromwell?" asked Fowler.

"Oh I'm surprised you've forgotten Fowler." replied Catherine, "Flying Scotsman's a legend."

"And I bet everything was seemingly better in those days when it was just steam engines yeah?" asked Tornado eagerly.

"Well," began Catherine.

**(Flashback)**

Before you were born Tornado, things were going well for us steam engines until we reached the 1960s when the dieselisation began. Flying Scotsman myself, Fowler here and all the other steam engines had to keep our trains running before we were eventually replaced by diesels. Not that we have anything against diesels because we don't, it was just that the thought of being replaced really got to all of us.

**(End of flashback)**

"How awful." murmured Tornado.

"I'd try hard," continued Catherine, "But my old wheels would ache. Flying Scotsman would understand. 'It's my turn now!' he'd tell me."

**(Flashback)**

Flying Scotsman was often short of steam, but he'd always struggle to a station and he'd rest there.

"I mustn't stop between stations." he'd say, "The passengers wouldn't like it one bit."

**(End of flashback)**

Fowler wheeshed steam as he remembered the story Tornado had just told him about Oliver Cromwell stopping on a bridge and not caring at all.

"Passengers," continued Catherine, "Do tend to get cross when you stop at the wrong places. On one of his lesser known adventures, Flying Scotsman stopped at a wrong place once and this' what happened."

**(Flashback)**

One wet and windy afternoon when the rails were damp, Flying Scotsman was travelling home on a full 12-coach train. There were even passengers in the brake coach and it really wasn't a comfortable ride at all. Flying Scotsman really wasn't enjoying himself as the terrible weather crashed against him as he surged onwards, determined not to give up. He suddenly saw a hill up ahead. He felt nervous but charged towards it and started to climb. The rails were wet and slippery, so Flying Scotsman was slightly struggling up the steep climb. Eventually though, he made it to the top and his wheels began to grip the rails again.

"Phew, the worst's finally over." he thought, "Now we're on our way." However, he was wrong because as he rounded the bend at the top of the hill, he suddenly heard a loud screeching noise.

"ARGH! I've got cramp!" he groaned in pain. And Flying Scotsman had stopped on one of the loneliest parts of the country. I say so because there was absolutely nothing around, just some wet and muddy countryside. The passengers were looking very worried from inside the coaches, would they be able tog et home now after this? Flying Scotsman's driver examined his engine carefully. Flying Scotsman fretfully wondered what the problem was which had caused that screeching sound as he watched his driver look him over.

"Aha, I think I've found the problem Scotty." the driver said eventually.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Flying Scotsman.

"Well it looks like your valve gear has jammed." answered the driver, "But we really do need to reach the last station so do you think you can still get the train there?"

Flying Scotsman gulped nervously. "I'll try." he replied. The driver smiled and hopped back into the cab. He then opened the regulator as the fireman shovelled coal into the firebox. Flying Scotsman puffed forward and carried on the journey. Flying Scotsman was doing his best as he let off a worrying whistle.

"If I fail," he thought to himself, "The passengers will be cross and I'll most likely be scrapped." The wind and rain continued to force itself down against Flying Scotsman. Everything was beginning to get blurry to him now. He was really too tired to make yet another turn of his wheels, but he did, and another, and another, and another.

"Come on Scotty my son, you're almost there!" encouraged the driver. Flying Scotsman barked his way onwards with smoke and steam bellowing out of his funnel and pistons. Much, much later, the stormy weather had finally stopped and the sun was setting. Flying Scotsman was very tired but refused to give up.

"Must keep going, must keep going!" he panted. At last, he could see the final station up ahead. Finally, tired but triumphant, Flying Scotsman puffed into the station with one last wheesh of steam.

"I'm here at last!" he wheeshed. Everyone associated with the train was absolutely delighted.

"Thank you so much for getting us home Scotty!" thanked the passengers, "We all sincerely hope that you won't get scrapped!"

His driver was smiling the biggest smile he ever smiled. "You're a really imposing engine Scotty!"

"Wouldn't a gallant old engine be a more fitting way of saying it?" asked the fireman.

"I suppose so." replied the driver, "But anyway Scotty, once you're rested, we're going to send you to the works and have you mended so you'll be mended for tomorrow."

**(End of flashback)**

"And," finished Catherine, "Flying Scotsman was indeed saved from scrap and he was always ready for tomorrow."

"Wow." Tornado breathed speechlessly.

"Thanks so much for telling us that story Catherine." smiled Fowler, "You really should tell this story to Oliver Cromwell, maybe after hearing it, he'll realise that passengers are important after all."

"Didn't Tornado already say that Ollie had learned his lesson?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah." added Tornado.

"I know, I was joking." replied Fowler. And all three engines laughed.

That weekend, Tornado was finally mended and was now back out and about on the mainline. She'd juts finished a morning passenger service when the Fat Director came to see her.

"Tornado, I need you to go to the National Railway Museum and pick up a very important special that you need to take to Doncaster Works." he announced to her.

"Yes sir, right away sir." replied Tornado and she whistled away to collect the special. As she headed towards the museum in York, she wondered what the special was. As she arrived, she gasped in shock to find…

"Flying Scotsman?!"

"Hello Tornado." smiled Flying Scotsman, "You seem surprised to see me."

"Well, what do you think?! Weren't you undergoing your overhaul?!" gasped Tornado.

"Well its just been completed and I'm ready to return to work on the mainline, so I need you to take me to Doncaster Works so my footplate crew can fire me up." replied Flying Scotsman.

"You've got it!" answered Tornado excitedly. She decided to push Flying Scotsman to Doncaster Works so she was coupled up behind the LNER A3 no.4472, pulled him out onto the mainline and then pushed him to where he was needed. It turned out she made the right choice of wanting to push Flying Scotsman to Doncaster Works because at all the stations they passed, steam enthusiasts alike were absolutely everywhere wanting to get a photo of the legendary steam engine. Flying Scotsman smiled happily, boy did it feel good to be back. Soon, the duo arrived at Doncaster Works where there was a huge welcome back party consisting of all the mainline engines blowing their whistles to welcome Flying Scotsman back. The party was hosted by the Fat Director.

"Welcome back Flying Scotsman!" he boomed happily, "Now once you've been fired up, you can start your first job back on the mainline tomorrow!"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." smiled Flying Scotsman.

"Now then, lets party!" called Tornado excitedly as music began to play on the big loud stereo speakers. The engines were all having a great time, everyone was happy. But no one was more happier on this occasion than Flying Scotsman.

"You know what youngster," he said to Tornado, "This helps an old engine to feel that at last he has really come home."

"Welcome home Flying Scotsman, you living legend." Tornado replied as she and Flying Scotsman smiled to one another.

**And that's episode 72 and the finale of series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Gallant Old Engine'**_**. Sorry if this finale's not as epic as the previous series finales. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	25. A Valentines to Remember

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**In tonight's bonus episode - Duchess of Sutherland has a confession to make, Tornado listens in on Duke of Gloucester and some engines celebrate something through song.**

Bonus Episode: A Valentines to Remember

It was February 13th in Great Britain and Duchess of Sutherland was feeling rather nervous about Valentines Day tomorrow. Princess Elizabeth was quick to notice this and that afternoon decided to find out what was going on. Lizzie found the Duchess in a siding taking on water and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Hello Duchess, something on your mind?" Lizzie asked. There was no response though as the Duchess was locked in her thoughts. "Err Duchess? Duchess, anyone there?" Still no response, so there was nothing for it. Princess Elizabeth blew her whistle and that finally got Duchess of Sutherland's attention.

"Huh, wha…what the?!" she spluttered in shock before breathing slowly to catch her breath, "Oh, it's only you Lizzie."

"Anything wrong that you want to share with your Princess, Duchess?" asked Princess Elizabeth.

"Oh it's nothing Princess." replied Duchess of Sutherland.

"Come on Duchess, I know that face, you're hiding something." said Princess Elizabeth, "And your cheeks are slightly red." She was right. Duchess of Sutherland was slightly blushing and they were slowly getting redder.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you." admitted Duchess of Sutherland quietly, "Well, I have…have a…crush."

"You have a crush? Who on?" asked a grinning Princess Elizabeth.

Duchess of Sutherland whispered but spoke loud enough for Princess Elizabeth to hear. "Err…the Duke."

"Duke of Gloucester? Why am I not surprised." replied Princess Elizabeth, "I always thought you two were destined since your names go together."

"Oh Lizzie, I really do think we can make it work between me and Dukey." admitted Duchess of Sutherland, "The problem's I really want to ask him to be my valentine tomorrow but I don't know if he likes me back."

"Of course the Duke likes you back Duchess." called a voice. Princess Elizabeth and Duchess of Sutherland looked behind them and saw Tornado puff alongside them.

"Were you eavesdropping on us Tornado?" asked Princess Elizabeth.

"Sorry." Tornado smiled cheekily.

"Anyway, what're you talking about youngster?" asked Princess Elizabeth as Duchess of Sutherland blushed madly.

"I overheard him earlier." Tornado began.

**(Flashback)**

He was having an afternoon nap a few hours ago. I was taking on more coal nearby and I could hear him mumbling in his sleep.

"Mmm…oh yes Duchess, Duchess of Sutherland, I love you to…" he was mumbling. It was funny and I was in a fit of giggles. When I finally calmed down, I raced away to tell you…once my tender was refilled of course.

**(End of flashback)**

"But from what I heard, it's as though he also wants to ask you out." Tornado finished. Duchess of Sutherland's cheeks were now the same colour as Princess Elizabeth. She was delighted about this new development.

"So he really does love me." she sighed dreamily but her face then returned to worry, "And now all that's left to do's to actually ask him out."

"If you want my advice Duchess, you should ask him out whenever you first lay eyes on him tomorrow." said Princess Elizabeth.

"Thanks Princess." smiled Duchess of Sutherland.

The next day, Valentines Day, finally arrived and as she puffed along the line to work, Duchess of Sutherland was thinking about what Princess Elizabeth and Tornado had told her yesterday.

"Dukey loves me to so I must ask him out when I first see him." she reminded herself. She was feeling rather nervous all morning, and it wasn't 'til that afternoon when she finally met up with Duke of Gloucester. She puffed alongside him as he was resting in a siding.

"Hello Dukey." greeted Duchess of Sutherland, trying to sound less nervous than she actually was although she was blushing slightly.

"Oh hello Duchess, what's up?" asked Duke of Gloucester.

"Well…" Duchess of Sutherland gulped before continuing, "…I received news yesterday that you're keen to ask me out for Valentines Day."

"What?!" gasped Duke of Gloucester as he blushed furiously, "Where'd you get that from?!"

"Tornado overheard you mumbling in your sleep." replied Duchess of Sutherland.

"She did?! Ooh just wait 'til I get my buffers on her!" wheeshed Duke of Gloucester angrily. Duchess of Sutherland just giggled though.

"She can be a cheeky engine can't she? But never mind about that now because now that I know you want to ask me out and that I'm keen to go out with you, would you like to be my valentine Dukey?" asked Duchess of Sutherland nervously.

"Well now that you know the truth, of course I'll be your valentine Duchess. I firmly believe that not only are we going out because our names go together but I also believe that we really can make this work." replied Duke of Gloucester blushing.

"So do I Dukey." smiled Duchess of Sutherland, also blushing but no longer nervous for the time being.

"How about a little stroll…or whatever the engine equivalent of that is, tonight, just you and me?" offered Duke of Gloucester.

"I'd love to Dukey." smiled Duchess of Sutherland. She was happy that she'd finally got her man, or in this case, engine. The duo didn't know though that Tornado and Princess Elizabeth were eavesdropping on them.

"Yes, they're going out tonight." cheered Tornado, quietly so that the Duke and Duchess didn't hear her, "I think this calls for celebration, don't you think Princess?"

"Just don't do anything stupid Tornie, I don't think your Princess would be too pleased if you did something that would dampen the spirits of their date." warned Princess Elizabeth as she puffed away.

"Tornie? Since when did Lizzie start calling me that?" wondered Tornado. It didn't matter anyway though because she had a date to celebrate and she had the perfect idea on just how to do so. She hurried excitedly away in search of some engines who could help her.

Early that evening, Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland had finished their jobs and they were now on their date. As they puffed slowly side by side along the line under the sunset lit sky, the duo were talking about what they've recently been up to.

"And who could forget about the time you and Union of South Africa met up at Carlisle eh Duchess?"

"Ah yes, that was a memorable moment, especially for the steam enthusiasts who came to see us."

**(Flashback)**

I was hauling the 75th Anniversary Special while Union of South Africa was waiting to haul the return leg of the Cumbrian Mountain Express. We met up at Carlisle and made pleasant conversation, we're good friends after all. When it was time for us to depart though, that was what was the most memorable moment for the steam enthusiasts because Union of South Africa and I left the station side by side. The noise and the bellowing of our steam was unbelievable. Of course though, once we were out of the station I had to go one way while Union of South Africa had to go another.

**(End of flashback)**

"That was certainly a day I'll never forget." Duchess of Sutherland sighed happily. As the happy couple puffed along, they didn't notice Tornado behind some nearby bushes with four other engines who'd agreed to help her celebrate her friends love.

"There they go girls, the new happy couple." she told them.

"Aw, they go so well together." smiled Tangmere.

"Yes indeed they do." agreed Braunton.

"So how do you want to celebrate their love Tornado?" asked Galatea.

"And what've we got to do with it?" added Bittern.

"Ok girls here's how it's going down." Tornado began as she explained her plan to her friends. They weren't so sure about the plan at first but eventually agreed, though they were still feeling rather reluctant. Meanwhile, Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland had stopped at the top of a hill to admire the sunset.

"I always love the setting of the sun, those magnificent colours it produces." smiled Duchess of Sutherland.

"Yeah, but I can think of something, or should I say someone, even more beautiful than this." replied Duke of Gloucester, "And she's right here next to me."

"Aw Dukey, you're so sweet." said Duchess of Sutherland flirtingly, "I love you."

"I love you to Duchess." smiled Duke of Gloucester. This was Tornado's cue as she puffed up to the happy couple.

"Hey you two, guess what, me and my friends have come up with a little something to celebrate your newfound love!" she announced. The Duke and Duchess sighed, their date was going so well to. Tornado then called, "Right, over to you!"

"To me?" asked Tangmere.

"To you?" thought Braunton.

"I think it was to me."

"That might've been to me."

"Was it to you?"

"It could've been to you."

"Was it to me?"

"Was it to her Tornado?"

Tornado to Braunton: "To you!"

"Oh to me!"

"No to me."

"She said to me."

"I thought it was to me."

"Was it to her?"

Tornado: "Oh dear."

Tangmere: "Oh dear, oh dear."

Braunton: "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Listen, she meant over to you Braunton, now can we please stop wasting time and get on with it?!" asked Galatea impatiently.

"Alright, alright." sighed Tornado before announcing to the Duke and Duchess. "Err, Duke and Duchess, this' my way of celebrating your newfound love."

"Don't you mean 'our' way Tornado?"

"Whatever Bittern. Cue the music!"

_(Tornado, Tangmere, Braunton, Galatea and Bittern sing '2 Become 1' by the Spice Girls)_

_Braunton: Candlelight and soul forever,_

_A dream of you and me together._

_Say you believe it, say you believe it._

_Tangmere: Free your mind of doubt and danger,_

_Be for real, don't be a stranger._

_We can achieve it, we can achieve it._

_Tornado: Come a little bit closer baby,_

_Get it on, get it on 'cause tonight,_

_Is the night, when 2 become 1._

_Tornado and Galatea: I need some love like I'd never needed love before._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tornado and Galatea: I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tangmere: Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be._

_Braunton: Silly games that you were playing,_

_Empty words we both were saying._

_Lets work it out boy, lets work it out boy._

_Bittern: Once again if we endeavour,_

_Love will bring us back together._

_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it._

_Tornado: Are you as good as I remember baby,_

_Get it on, get it on 'cause tonight,_

_Is the night, when 2 become 1._

_Tornado and Galatea: I need some love like I never needed love before._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tornado and Galatea: I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tangmere: Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be._

During the instrumental, Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland glanced at each other, blushing furiously.

"Do you think they even know what this song's about Duchess?"

"Makes me wonder why they chose it in the first place Dukey."

_Tornado: Be a little bit wiser baby,_

_Put it on, put it on 'cause tonight,_

_Is the night, when 2 become 1._

_Tornado and Galatea: I need some love like I never needed love before._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tornado and Galatea: I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tornado and Galatea: I need some love like I never needed love before._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tornado and Galatea: I had a little love, now I'm back for more._

_Braunton and Bittern: Wanna make love to ya baby._

_Tangmere: Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be._

_It's the only way to be._

_It's the only way to be._

As the song came to a close, Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland stared at the five engines with cheeks matching Galatea's paintwork.

"Err…thanks." Duke of Gloucester eventually managed to say.

"What made you want to choose that song anyway? I mean, you do know what that song's about don't you?" asked Duchess of Sutherland.

"Besides, we're steam engines so how exactly can we 'get it on' because we can't. So I think you went a bit too far with your song choice there." added Duke of Gloucester. The five engines looked rather ashamed of themselves.

"We really do appreciate the effort though so thank you." assured Duchess of Sutherland, "I mean, you five really can be the steam engine equivalent of the Spice Girls. Tornado as Baby Spice, Braunton as Sporty Spice, Tangmere as Scary Spice, Galatea as Ginger Spice and Bittern as Posh Spice." The five engines smiled though they still felt rather bad about their choice of song. "I must admit though," Duchess of Sutherland continued, "I'm surprised you agreed to this Tangmere. I mean, we all know you're known as the Dirty Lady but I didn't think you were THAT dirty." Tangmere blushed madly as the other engines all laughed.

That night, Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland were again puffing side by side and they were about to bring their date to a close.

"Thank you so much for tonight Dukey. I think we can consider our first date a success." smiled Duchess of Sutherland.

"Yeah." agreed Duke of Gloucester, "Hey, you know the phrase 'sealed with a kiss'? I wish we could do that but I don't think engines can kiss."

"Maybe we can change that." said Duchess of Sutherland flirtatiously, "Follow me." So Duke of Gloucester followed Duchess of Sutherland, wondering what she was thinking as they went. They soon arrived at Churston and Duchess of Sutherland told Duke of Gloucester to go and get turned on the stations turntable. When Duke of Gloucester was turned and was facing Duchess of Sutherland, before he could say anything, the Duchess pushed her buffers into the Duke so that his back buffers were pushing into the set of buffers behind him. The Duchess extended her lips and eventually the Duke and Duchess were sharing their first kiss. Duke of Gloucester was shocked at first as his eyes shot open, but they soon closed as he was enjoying this moment. Duchess of Sutherland moaned into the kiss and she never wanted this to end. They eventually broke off the kiss for air.

"I guess steam engines really can kiss." smiled Duke of Gloucester.

"Yes indeed, and I'm delighted to share my first kiss with you Dukey." replied Duchess of Sutherland, "We may've been built by rival companies, with you being from BR and me being from the LMS, but we're not going to let that get in the way of our love. I love you Dukey."

Duke of Gloucester replied, "I love you to Duchess." And with that, they carried on with their little kissing session.

**And that's my bonus episode to round off series 3 done! Hope you enjoyed it, especially as this wasn't a parody of any TTTE episode and was all my own writing. Well, except the song as that belongs to the Spice Girls. I'm sorry for using it if you don't like the Spice Girls. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thank you very much readers for reading and hopefully enjoying my episodes for the past three seasons, whether there'll be a fourth series, we'll have to wait and see, but for now, goodnight!**


End file.
